Mekura
by Mitt
Summary: -- Abandonnée -- Duo s'est fait capturé lors d'une mission d'infiltration. Une trop longue détention ne peut pas ne pas avoir laissé de profondes séquelles...
1. Prologue

Auteur : Mitt

Genre : Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Angst

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! snif :'(

Note : ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction, et je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisodes de gnundam wing. je me suis basée sur les fanfics que j'ai lues pour le scénario, donc désolée si il les personnages sont OOC. J'espère comme meme que ca plaira :) bonne lecture.

Mekura

Epilogue

Un mois. 

Voila déja un mois que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de toi.

Un mois pendant lequel nous n'avons cessé de te rechercher sans jamais te retrouver.

Un mois que tu es aux mains de ces fous.

Un mois que nous nous inquietons pour toi, sans savoir si tu es toujours en vie.

Un mois que Quatre pleure ta disparition, ta souffrance.

Un mois que Trowa essaye de le réconforter et de se rassurer par la même occasion.

Un mois que Wufei s'entraine toute la journée, pour s'occuper efficacement.

Et un mois que je pianote sans relache sur mon ordinateur, cherchant la moindre information qui pourrait nous indiquer où tu te trouves.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cette fois ci, ils ont fait sacrément attention les Ozzies. Pas moyen de savoir dans quelle base ils t'ont emmené.

Je savais bien que cette mission c'était du scuicide, mais toi, comme d'habitude tu n'en a fais qu'a ta tête. Les Mads nous avaient demandé de s'infiltrer dans un lycée pour récupérer des plans que le directeur gardait.

"Une mission de routine" avais-tu dis alors. Tu t'étais tout de suite porté volontaire pour la faire, et en solo. Meme Quatre n'a pas réussi a te faire changer d'idée, alors qu'il est le plus persuasif de nous tous.

Pourquoi as-tu refusé a ce moment là l'aide que nous voulions t'apporter ? Voulais-tu nous prouver ce que tu valais en effectuant cette mission seul ? Si c'était le cas, tu n'en avais pas besoin. Nous savons tous que tu es précis, efficace et rapide lors de tes missions Duo. Alors pourquoi avoir pris ce risque ? Je ne comprend pas ce qui t'as poussé a agir de la sorte. 

Meme moi, le soldat parfait, je ne serais pas partit seul pour ce genre de mission. Trop de gardes, trop de systèmes de sécurités, pas assez de temps. Ca ne t'as pas arreté toi pourtant. Tu es partit, avec ton éternel sourire sur les lèvres. 

Cela fait un mois que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire Duo, et cela me manque atrocement. Hé oui, moi qui ne connaissais rien aux émtions, moi qui était incapable d'avoir des sentiments, je suis désormais torturé de l'intérieur par ton absence. 

Lorsque nous n'avons plus eu de tes nouvelles et que nous en avons déduis que tu devais avoir été capturé, ça m'a fait un choc. Je ne voulais pas te perdre, pas qu'ils te fassent du mal, et je ne le veux toujours pas. Seulement, depuis, le temps a passé. J'ai pu réfléchir, m'interroger sur la nature de ces sentiments qui s'éveillaient en moi. J'ai fini par le découvrir. Meme si je ne le montre toujours pas, je sais a présent avec certitude que je t'aime, et que si nous ne te retrouvons pas rapidement, je vais devenir fou. 

Hier a été la pire de toutes les journées. Les Mads nous ont contactés, et puisque nous n'avions toujours pas d'indice sur ta localisation, J a déclaré que tu étais surement mort et qu'il fallait arreter les recherches, et continuer de nouveau les missions.

A ce moment là, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait s'arreter. Je suis resté plusieurs minutes devant mon portable, sans bouger, les yeux dans le vide, une douleur sourde m'envahissant. Puis j'ai craqué, moi, le soldat parfait. J'ai jeté tout ce qui me passait sous la main, en hurlant toute ma peine et mon désespoir, avant de m'écrouler en pleurs sur le plancher du salon. Quatre en a fait une crise d'empathie, mais aucun d'eux ne m'a reproché mon comportement. Pendant que Trowa s'occupait de son petit blond, Wufei est venu me réconforter. Je me sentais tellement mal, et lui aussi apparemment. Je crois que finalement, ça nous a tous fait un choc d'entendre ça. 

Aujourd'hui, j'ai remis mon masque. Je me suis promis que j'allais te retrouver, et je ne trahirais pas cette promesse. Je sais moi que tu n'es pas mort. D'ailleurs, a part les profs, personne ici ne le pense. Au contraire, nous sommes encore plus déterminés qu'avant a te retrouver. 

****************

Il est actuellemnt 2h du matin. Une semaine est passée depuis l'annonce. Quatre vient d'entrer dans ma chambre, dans l'espoir surement de me convaincre d'aller me coucher. 

Pourtant, ce soir là, je ne cèderais pas. Je viens de retrouver ta trace. tu te trouves dans une base hautement protégée, sur une petite île au milieu de l'océan pacifique. 

Je sens que je suis en train de sourire bêtement a cet instant précis. Quatre a l'air un peu perdu par mon comportement. Moi qui me suis renfermée sur moi même, comme auparavant, après la "nouvelle", je suis en train de sourire. 

Je le fixe attentivement, alors qu'il me lance un regard interrogateur :

- Je l'ai retrouvé Quatre, je dis simplement. 

Jamais je n'ai vu autant d'espoir dans ses yeux qu'a ce moment là. Il est tellement heureux qu'il se met à pleurer avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

Lorsqu'il se redresse, il est gêné de s'être laissé aller comme ça, mais je ne lui en veut pas. Je suis si heureux également.

- Pardon, bafouille-t-il. Je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres.

Personne n'ira se coucher ce soir. Nous avons un plan de sauvetage a préparer, pour te sortir de la. Tiens bon Duo.

A suivre...

voila, un petit prologue enfin terminé. y a plus qu'a attendre pour avoir la suite :p

une ptite review comme meme ? :p


	2. 1 : Comment se débarrasser d'un pilote

Auteur : Mitt

Genre : Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Angst

Couples : bon je crois que le prologue était assez clair :p 1+2, 3+4

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! snif :'(

Note : ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction, et je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisodes de gnundam wing. je me suis basée sur les fanfics que j'ai lues pour le scénario, donc désolée si il les personnages sont OOC. J'espère comme meme que ca plaira :) bonne lecture.

réponse aux reviews : déja merci toutes les 3 pour les review. meme pour un petit prologue, ca fait super plaisir ^^ kiss 

- 'riel() : oui, je sais, big ooc sur heero a ce moment la, mais bon, sur le coup je le voyais bien comme ca. mais c clair que ca fait bizarre. en attendant, voila la suite ;)

- makena : coucou ! bon, voila, the suite est ici, maintenant c'est a ton tour :p

- loumiolla : heu, ben, la suite elle est ici. j'aurais du le faire plus vite, mais bon, semaine d'interros....

bonne lecture :)

Mekura

chapitre 1 : Comment se débarrasser d'un pilote

Le plan de sauvetage avait été très rapide a organiser. Quatre et Wufei iraient poser quelques explosifs pour détruire la base, pendant que Trowa et Heero iraient chercher Duo. Ils éspéraient tous que le pilote soit encore en vie. Il faut dire que 5 semaines passées là bas, pouvaient êtres fatales, et plus encore puisque Duo ne leur avait rien révélé. Rien en tout cas sur leur position, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vu un ozzi autour de la maison durant cette période. 

Duo était très fort certes, mais tous redoutaient de voir dans quel état il serait à présent. 5 semaines de détention ne peuvent pas ne pas laisser de séquelles, aussi bien physiques que morales. 

Personne en renoncerait pourtant a cette mission. elle était trop importante, aussi difficile soit-elle.

Meme si une fois entrés dans la base, la mission de sauvetage serait plutot facile, il n'en était pas de même pour y pénétrer. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Heero plus tôt, la base se situait sur une petite ile au milieu de l'ocean Pacifique. Cela rendait l'acces par la voie des airs plutot difficile, surtout si on voulait etre discret. Il faudrait donc passer autre part.

Heero avait fouillé de fond en comble tous les dossiers concernant la base, et il en avait trouvé un petit plan. Le seul autre moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour entrer dans la base, consitait par passer par la voie maritime directement. il leur suffirait d'entrer par la porte de sortie des Cancers. 

Et c'éatit ça, la partie la plus risquée : entrer sans se voir voir par les Cancers. Ils avaient déja exclus de prendre les gundams. Ils seraient repérés trop rapidement, et ils mettraient en jeu la vie de Duo, et la leur par la même occasion. il faudrait donc qu'ils y aillent a la nage, meme si cela était très risqué. 

Ensuite,d'après le plan, la base n'était pas très loin de cette entrée. il suffirait aux pilotes de suivre un couloir, qui les meneraient directement au coeur de la base. Et la, seulement, ils pourraient se séparer, sauver Duo, repartir, et faire sauter cette foutue base.

- Est ce que tout le monde est prêt, demanda finalement Heero, apres avoir été sur que tous avaient bien compris le plan ?

Quatre fit un sourire timide en guise d'acquiecement, alors que Wufei et Trowa hochèrement simplement la tete.

- Bien, alors allons y.

Les quatre pilotes se rendirent chacun dans leur gundam, et s'envolèrent en direction de la base. Ils se posèrent sur la terme ferme, sur l'ile boisée la plus proche, et camouflèrent leur Gundams. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la plage, et se mirent en tenue de plongée.

10 minutes plus tard, les pilotes se retrouvèrent confrontés à leur premier problème : un Cancer se tenait droit devant eux. heureusement pour eux, il ne semblait pas les avoir repéré pour le moment. 

D'un geste de la main, Trowa leur fit comprendre qu'il s'en chargait, et les 3 autres partirent se cacher un peu plus loin. Sans un bruit, le jeune homme s'accrocha au Cancer, pour ensuite y pénétrer. Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendit plus un bruit, puis, tout le monde entendit la voix de Trowa dans son oreillette :

- C'est bon, le Cancer est sous notre controle. Montez.

Trowa les emmena jusqu'a l'entrée de la base, pendant que Heero modifiait quelque peu le plan :

- Bon, Quatre et Wufei, vous gardez le plan d'origine : vous posez les bombes comme prévu, et vous ressortez sans vous faire repérer. Trowa ,tu restes dans le Cancer, et tu couvres nos arrieres. tu récupereas Quatre et Wufei une fois qu'ils auront terminés. J'irais chercher Duo seul. 

Quatre aurait voulu répliquer que ce n'était pas prudent, mais effectivement, ce plan était beaucoup mieux. ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser passer une telle opportunitée. 

Ce fut avec inquiétude pour son frère d'arme, que le blond s'infiltra dans la base, en compagnie de Wufei, dans le but de faire un joli feu d'artifice.

De son coté, Heero était partit a la recherche de son baka natté. Il appréhendait quelque peu les retrouvailles. Il n'eu pas beaucoup le temps d'angoisser a ce sujet, qu'il se trouvait déja devant la porte de la prison. 

Il assoma rapidement le garde, et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place le temps d'une seconde : Duo était par tere, en position foetale, des tremblements le secouant sans arret, malgré son inconscience, et recouvert de sang. Son sang. Celui d'Heero ne fit qu'un tour, et il reprit rapidement sa tâche. Il enveloppa rapidement Duo d'une couverture, et le conduisit hors de la base, sans trop de problèmes. 

Quatre et Wufei le rejoingirent rapidement, et tous se rendirent a leur nouvelle planque, ou Sally les attendait, alors que dans l'ocean Pacifique, une base d'OZ disparaissait.

Arrivés a leur domicile, Sally s'occupa rapidement du blessé, alors que les autres attendaient patiemment le bilan.

- Quatre, arrete de tourner en rond, ca ne fera rien changer. viens plutot t'asseoir et te calmer.

- Mais, Trowa.....

Quelques larmes roulèrent le long des joues du blond, alors qu'il éclata en sanglot

- Et si jamais Duo ne nous revenait pas ?

- Maxwell est plus fort que ca Winner. Peu importe ce qu'ils lui auront fait. il est encore en vie, et s'en sortira.

- Je l'espère de tout mon coeur Wufei, mais.... meme inconscient, je ressent en lui une immense douleur, et de la peur aussi...

Sally sortit a ce moment la de la salle, et tous se retournerent vers elle, pour attendre les nouvelles concernant le pilote américain.

- Bon, commença t-elle. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Il a une grande résistance physique. Ce qui m'inquiete plus, par contre, c'est son état mental : il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, mais je pense que ce qu'il a subit risque de lui laisser pas mal de séquelles. Je ne peut pas prédir a quel niveau par contre. 

Sally hésita un instant, se demandant, si elle devait ou non, leur annoncer la nouvelle suivante maintenant. finalement, elle se décida, et déclara, doucement :

- je.. heu... Duo souffre de cécité actuellement. A défaut de le tuer, cherchant toujours a avoir des informations sur vous, ils l'ont rendu... aveugle. C'est temporaire apparemment, mais ca risque de durer longtemps. OZ a trouvé un moyen efficace pour se débarraser efficacement d'un pilote : : Duo ne pourra plus piloter.

Ce fut un grand choc pour tous les pilotes. Ils s'étaient attendus a tout, sauf a ça. ils avaient perdu un pilote. pas définitivement, bien entendu, et Duo était toujours en vie, là, avec eux. Mais comment allait il réagir face a cette nouvelle ? comment allait-il prendre le fait de ne plus pouvoir piloter, lui qui était si actif ?

L'équilibre du groupe, risquait d'etre mis a mal pendant pas mal de temps encore, mais tous préféraient savoir Duo ici, avec eux.

A suivre...

youpieeee !! g enfin réussit a écrire le 1er chap ! bon, je m'excuse d'avance, si le style d'écriture n'est pas top, mais j'ai un peu de mal, et je suis pas habituée a écrire bcp non plus, alors évitez de me shooter svp :p

pour la suite des chap, je pense en mettre un en ligne une fois par semaine, dc, en attendant, j'espere que le chap était pas trop nul. dites moi ce que vous en pensez :p


	3. 2 : Oh rage, oh désespoir !

Auteur : Mitt

Genre : Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Angst, Pov de Duo

Couples : toujours pour le moment 1+2, 3+4

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! snif :'(

Note : ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction, et je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisodes de gnundam wing. je me suis basée sur les fanfics que j'ai lues pour le scénario, donc désolée si il les personnages sont OOC. J'espère comme meme que ca plaira :) bonne lecture.

réponse aux reviews : merci beaucoup ! ca m'encourage bcp pour écire la suite ^^ kiss

- Kao'chan : message reçu ! j'me suis dépechée

- Loumiolla : comment ça pov Duo ? chuis gentille avec lui la encore. y a d'autres auteurs qui font bien pire ! ce qu'il faut pas dire, c'est que en effet je lui réserve pire pour la suite

- Enyo85 : merci ! et voila la suite

bonne lecture :)

Mekura

chapitre 2 : Oh rage, oh désespoir !

Je me réveille apres un cauchemard, comme tous les matins depuis que je suis prisonnier. Depuis 3 semaines, c'est encore pire, puisque lorsque je m'échappe enfin de ces visions d'horreur, je ne vois que du noir.

Noir, comme ma vie.

Noir, comme la mort.

Noir, comme mon coeur.

Je me force chaque jour a leur sourire, les narguant, pour leur faire comprendre que même si je suis désormais aveugle, ça ne changera rien au fait que je ne dévoilerais rien sur mes amis.

Je prend alors conscience, que je suis allongé sur un matela bien mou, plutot confortable. Oz aurait il mit au point un nouveau procédé, ou bien.....

Je me redresse d'un coup, tirant sur mes blessures, m'arrachant une grimace. Je ne crierais pas, cela leur ferait trop plaisir ! d'ailleurs, a part pour m'entendre dire des betises, ils ne m'ont guere entendus ! pas un seul cri de souffrance, rien. Mais je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps a ce rythme. Je sens bien qu'ils commencent a se lasser de mon silence. Ils devront m'abbatre tot ou tard, je le sais bien.

Tout a mes réflexions, j'essaye de repérer ou je suis. Je constate que mes blessures sont bandées : je sens sous mes doigts le fin bandage, et ca me tire lorsque je bouge. De plus, je n'entend aucun bruit ressemblant a celui dont je suis habitué depuis ma capture ! tout ceci est étrange, je dois me méfier. 

Depuis que je suis aveugle, je dois redoubler de vigilance, et me fier encore plus a mes autres sens. C'est plutot fatiguant, mais je commence a m'y faire. il faut dire aussi que j'ai eu le temps de me concentrer uniquement sur ca ces derniers jours ! a part l'interrogatoire en règle, je n'ai rien d'autre a faire de toute la journée ! 

Je me leve comme je peux, et manque de tomber par terre lorsque je réalise, que oui, j'étais bien sur un lit. J'avance prudemment, en essayant de ne pas me cogner aux murs, chose plutot difficile encore. Je suis encore faible en plus, je tiens a peine sur mes jambes. ce n'était peut etre pas une bonne idée apres tout d'essayer de m'évader dans mon état. mais bon, comme on dit : qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Mouais, en attendant, tout ce que je viens de récolter, c'est le plancher ! Qui est l'abruti qui a laissé trainer quelque chose par terre ? ils pourraient au moins laisser le champ libre pour que je puisse m'évader tranquillement ! en plus, j'ai fait un boucan monstre, je suis sur que dans quelques minutes, quelqu'un va rappliquer ! Et comme d'habitude, je ne pourrais meme pas me défendre, contre cet adversaire invisible. enfin, peut être que lorsque j'aurais un peu plus de force, je pourrais ! qui sait ?

bon, en tous cas, je ne me suis pas trompé, puisque la porte vient de s'ouvrir, et pas dans le genre discret si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Par Allah, Duo, est ce que tu vas bien ? 

Je rêve, ou c'est la voix de mon meilleur ami ?

- Duo, répond moi, s'il te plait....

Apparement non je ne reve pas. Il est bien la, pres de moi. Je sens sa présence, chaleureuse et rassurante, et inconsciemment, quelques larmes viennent s'écraser sur la plancher. Je suis tellement soulagé qu'ils soient venu me chercher ! 

- Duo, ca va aller, la, ne pleure pas. On est la, tout va bien se passer maintenant.

Quatre m'a prit dans ses bras, pour me réconforter. Boys don"t cry, oui je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. je suis si heureux, que je me met carrément a pleurer comme une fontaine, tout en resserant mes bras autout de Quatre. Si nous n'étions pas affalés par terre, et moi pleurant comme une madeleine, on pourrait presque croire a un couple ! 

Enfin, j'insiste sur le presque comme meme, parce que je sais bien moi que mon petit Quat-chan en pince pour notre acrobate ! et puis, c'est réciproque, ca se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure ! j'espere seulement qu'ils se sont enfin mis ensemble le temps de mon absence. 

Comme ca fait du bien de rentrer a la maison ! Mais je m'arrete comme meme de pleurer, il faut que je me ressaisisse. Si ça ne me gène pas de me laisser aller devant Quatre, il n'en est pas de même pour les autres. Je ne veux pas passer pour quelqu'un de faible a leurs yeux. 

- est ce que ca va aller Duo ? me demande gentillement le bond

- je crois que maintenant oui, Quat-chan ! 

je lui souris. un vrai sourire. le seul sincere depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Quatre m'aide a me relever, et me guide jusqu'a mon lit, ou je me ralonge sagement. Il me dit que Sally va repasser me voir, maintenant que je me suis réveillé. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne pense pas pouvoir y assiter : je me sens déja somber dans le sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveille pour la seconde fois, c'est encore a cause d'un cauchemard. Mais celui la était pire que les autres. Je me suis redressé d'un seul coup sur mon lit, completement terrifié, tremblant comme une feuille. 

Je sens parfaitement une main se poser sur mon épaule, et la pousser vers l'arriere pour que je me recouche, mais je n'ai pas confiance. Il n'y a pas eu une seule parole de prononcée, et je me sens vraiment mal a l'aise. J'essaye de me dégager du mieux que je peux, mais je ne donne que des coups dans le vide. Mon "agresseur" doit etre mort de rire a l'heure qu'il est tellment je dois etre misérable. 

Il n'y a toujours pas eu de parole, et la main se repose qur mon épaule dès que j'ai fini de gesticuler. Et la, je me revois dans ma cellule, prisonnier des tenebres, les soldats de Oz s'amusant alègrement a me frapper, ou a me toucher. Non, je ne veux pas que ca recommence. Je me met a trembler de plus belle, sans pouvoir m'arreter. Je suis completement paniqué a présent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va me faire. Je n'entend rien, ne voit rien, et ça me terrifie.

La main parvient néanmoins a son but, alors que je me laisse retomber dans les draps. Et seulement, une voix se met a se faire entendre :

- baka, calme toi, et repose toi.

Du Heero Yui tout craché. J'aurais du m'en douter, au vu de se silence, mais j'ai paniqué, je n'ai pas su me controler. J'ai l'impression de ne plus etre maitre de moi meme, et ca me met en rogne !

D'ailleurs, au lieu de me calmer, je me mets en colere.

En colère contre moi meme, mon impuissance face a ce qu'il m'arrive. Je sais bien que je ne suis de retour parmis les autres que depuis peu, et que je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre aussi rapidement, mais j'aimerias etre plus fort, et m'en sortir rapidement. J'ai l'impression que plus les nuits passent, plus je m'enfonce dans mes cauchemards.

Des fois, j'aimerais etre comme Heero, le Perfect Soldier, celui qui ne ressent rien. Lui ne doit pas se tordre de douleur sous la torture, se réveiller en nage apres un cauchemard, et je crois que meme avec la vue en moins, il continuerait a piloter son Gundam. Je leur suis devenu completement inutile a présent.

- Vous allez me remplacer ? je lui demande

- Hn

- très bien, je prend ca pour un oui, je lance, amer.

il fallait s'en douter de toutes façons. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les profs s'embeteraient avec moi alors que d'autres personnes reveraient de prendre ma place aux commande de mon Gundam. 

- tu ne peux plus piloter pour le moment Duo, mais tu ne seras pas remplacé. maintenant, dors

Je ne saisis pas trop ce qu'il veut dire par "pour le moment", mais je sais par contre, que je ferais tout pour redevenir le pilote que j'étais, même si je suis aveugle. 

j'ai désormais une raison de me battre, meme si je sais que mon but sera très dur a atteindre. 

A suivre...

un petit moment d'inspi, et voila le résultat ! j'espere que ca plaira ! j'essayerais de mettre le chap 3 en ligne rapidement, vu que je ne suis pas la pd la semaine de vacs ! 


	4. 3 : Tout réapprendre

Auteur : Mitt

Genre : Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Angst, Pov

Couples : toujours pour le moment 1+2, 3+4+3

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! snif :'(

Note : ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction, et je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisodes de gnundam wing. je me suis basée sur les fanfics que j'ai lues pour le scénario, donc désolée si il les personnages sont OOC. J'espère comme meme que ca plaira :) bonne lecture.

Note 2 : les indications entre indiquent le début d'un pov, du chiffre de la personne concernée. les / indiquent la fin de ce pov.

Note 3 : ce chapitr ne sera qu'une succession de pov. j'hésite encore a tout écrire en pov, alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp :) pour le moment, il n'y a pas trop d'actions, mais en vous inquiétez pas, ca va venir ^^ ha oui, j'ai fait un big ooc de heero je pense, alors ne vous étonnez pas trop ! 

réponse aux reviews : merci beaucoup ! ca m'encourage bcp pour écire la suite ^^ kiss

- Mely : ne t'inquiete pas, il la retrouvera, mais pas tout de suite, c'est pas marrant sinon

- Loumiolla : contente que ce chapitre te plaise également ! je vais essayer de faire mes chapitres un peu plus long, mais je ne te promet rien. j'espere que tes interros se seront bien passées.

- ChtiteElfie : arf, chuis trop sensibles aux *chibi eyes tout mouillé* moi. lol en tout cas, ca me soulage que duo ne soit pas trop "hors sujet" par rapport a ce que je voulais faire.

- Enyo85 : hihi, merci du compliment ^^ je pensais que c'était plutot bof moi, mais si ca plait tant mieux :) et attend de voir la suite, chuis sure que ca va plaire ^^ (enfin j'espere.. lol)

- DeathSlave : merci. la j'ai un peu d'inspiration, alors, un ptit chapitre ^^ par contre la suite, j'ai une semaine pr y réfléchir

bonne lecture :)

Mekura

chapitre 3 : Tout réapprendre

4

Sally revient tout juste de la chambre de Duo. Apres plusieurs examens, elle a apparemment réussit a déterminer a peu pres le temps que Duo devra se passer de ses yeux. Seulement 4 ou 5 mois suffiront pour qu'il recouvre la vue d'apres elle. J'espere vraiment qu'elle ne se trompe pas ! En tous cas, on peut vraiment dire qu'il a eu de la chance. Il aurait très bien pu ne plus jamais revoir de sa vie.

D'apres Sally, ses blessures physiques ne sont pas trop graves. Duo est résistant, et son corps reprend de l'énergie jour apres jours. J'en suis heureux pour lui. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il va avoir l'autorisation de se lever pour de bon. Apres ses quelques jours de repos forcés, il semble vraiment plein d'énergie. A le voir, on n'a pas vraiment l'impression qu'il ressort tout juste d'une très longue détention.

Mais meme si les autres ne le savent pas, ou font comme si il ne le savaient pas, moi je sais que tu ne vas pas aussi bien que tu voudrais nous le faire croire Duo. Tu as essayé au début de ton retour parmi nous de me le faire croire ainsi qu'aux autres, mais je suis empathe. tu n'as pas pu me le cacher bien longtemps. Depuis, j'essaye de te soutenir du mieux que je le peux, mais c'est dur. 

J'ai beau ériger des barrieres les plus fortes possibles pour ne pas ressentir ta douleur, le soir, lorsque je te tiens compagnie, mais je perçois toujours très nettement tout ton malaise, ta souffrance, ta douleur. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'intensité de la peine que tu dois ressentir. Je n'en reçois que très peu, mais déja j'ai mal, mal a mon coeur.

Comment fais tu pour supporter tout ca Duo ? A ta place je serais devenu fou, mais toi, tu t'accroches, et tu essayes de te battre contre tes démons, je le sens. Meme si pour le moment tu n'y arrives pas, je suis sur que tot ou tard, tu seras enfin libéré. Il faut juste laisser le temps accomplir sa tache.

/4

1

Mal.

J'ai si mal dans mon coeur.

Pourquoi restes-il avec toi tous les soirs, alors que nous n'avons pas le droit de venir te voir ?

Pourquoi lui accordes tu autant d'importance ?

Je sais bien que je n'ai pas changé de comportement à ton égard, mais si je le faisais, tu serais encore plus dérouté. Tu as besoin de repères, pour te retrouver. Pour que tout soit de nouveau comme avant. 

J'aimerais vraiment te dire tout ce que je ressens, mais je devrais attendre encore apparemment. Je ne suis meme plus sur que j'ai le droit de te le dire. Tu as l'air d'etre tellement bien avec Quatre.

Je crois que je suis jaloux. oui, c'est ca, je suis jaloux.

Jaloux que ce soit a lui que tu te confies.

Jaloux que ce soit lui qui garde ton sommeil.

C'est normal pourtant, c'est ton meilleur ami. Le seul a qui tu peux révéler tes peurs et tes faiblesses. Personne n'est dupe Duo, nous savons tous que si tu essayes de te comporter comme auparavant, pour ne pas paraitre faible a nos yeux. Nous jouons le jeu, chacun son role. De vrais artistes. Mais personne ici ne te considere comme faible. Je trouve meme que tu es courageux, tu affrontes chaque jour avec ton habituel sourire, et tu nous affrontes également.

tu restes souvent avec Quatre, parce que tu penses que nous allons te prendre en pitié, être tout le temps aux petits soins avec toi. Nous savons tous que ca ne te plairait pas d'etre rabaissé au rang d'infirme. Ca ne plairait a aucun de nous, alors nous essayons d'etre le plus naturel possible avec toi.

Mais le prix a payer est lourd : te voir dans un lit toute la journée est assez déprimant je dirais. Nous ne sommes pas habitués a te voir immobile, ou peu agité. Pourtant, tu parles toujours autant. 

Je n'ai jamais bien compris pourquoi tu nous encombrait toujours de ton flot de paroles. je crois que maintenant je commence a comprendre. Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour me sentir bien, pour me faire penser a autre chose quand tout va mal. Mais je pense que tu as besoin toi de parler, pour entendre une voix, pour prouver que tu n'es pas mort.

Le silence est synonyme de mort pour toi, et je le comprend tout a fait. Je comprend d'autant mieux maintenant ta réaction l'autre jour, lorsque tu t'es réveillé d'un coup, apres un cauchemard. J'aurais du parler, je le réalise seulement maintenant. Mais je n'ai jamais été habitué a parler, surtout parler pour ne rien dire. 

Enfin, aujourd'hui, tu vas de nouveau pouvoir t'orienter dans la maison, apres plusieurs jours de repos forcé. J'espere juste que tu ne te feras pas mal en voulant tout faire toi meme, car je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu ne voudras pas de notre aide. D'ailleurs, aucun de nous,sauf peut etre Quatre ne te la proposeront. Tu ne serais pas d'accord, et ca n'est pas notre role.

/1

2

Je me réveille encore après un cauchemard. Je suis tremblant comme une feulle, alors que tout me revient en tête : ces semaines d'horreur, ou il fallait lutter tous les jours, ne rien dévoiler, se taire sous la torture et la douleur.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ses pensées, mais il n'y a rien a faire, elles reviennent toujours. D'ailleurs, il ne s'est aps passé un seul soir ou je n'ai pas fait un cauchemard. J'en faisait déja souvent avant, mais alors la, c'est pire. 

Le soir, Quat-chan vient me tenir compagnie, et nous parlons, longtemps, jusqu'a ce que je m'endorme, completement épuisé. Nos discussions sont très banales parfois, et d'autres fois, Quatre me parle de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence, et moi j'essaye de lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, pour évacuer ma douleur. Ca me fait du bien de lui en parler, et je sais qu'il me comprend et ne me jugera pas. Peut être qu'un jour j'arriverais aussi a parler de ça aux autres. J'espere en tous cas, parce que ca voudra dire que je suis enfin libéré de cette partie de mon passé.

Enfin bref, passons. Il y a plus intéressant a faire aujourd'hui qu'a ressasser des mauvais souvenirs. J'ai enfin obtenu de Sally la permission de me lever ! J'ai vraiment horreur de rester a ne rien faire, ca me donne l'impression d'etre mort. 

Je m'extirpe d'un seul coup de mes draps, envoyant tout ballader a l'autre bout de la chambre, je suppose. Je pose mes deux pieds par terre, et d'un coup, je me met debout. J'ai l'impression d'etre sur un bateau a ce moment précis tellement je n'ai aps d'équilibre. Mais peu a peu, je me stabilise, et je peux enfin faire quelques pas, sans me casser la figure. 

Je me promene a présent dans la maison. J'essaye de repérer les différentes pieces, et de me situer, mais ca n'est vraiment pas facile. Je me suis fixé un objectif, et j'y parviendrais, coute que coute ! je veux pouvoir faire tout comme avant, meme sans ma vue. il suffit juste que je ressente les choses. C'est plus facile a dire qu'a faire mais bon, j'essaye tous les jours ! Il me suffit de me concentrer, et de faire attention au moindre déplacement d'air, au moindre petit son, pour savoir si quelqu'un est a coté de moi, ou si quelqu'un a bougé. De toutes façons, il n'y a que comme ca que je pourrais redevenir le soldat que j'étais. si je n'arive pas a localiser mes ennemis, je peux toujours espérer ! .

A l'heure du repas, je suis descendu manger avec tous les autres, apres m'etre isolé un peu dans ma chambre. J'ai du mettre une bonne demi heure je dirais avant de parvenir a trouver le bon chemain pour aller a la cuisine. 

- Ha, Duo, te voila. Nous t'attendions pour commencer ! 

Mon Quat-chan est vraiment trop gentil. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient m'attendre ! je suis si heureux ! j'ai des amis vraiment formidables.

Quatre me prend par le bras pour les derniers metres restants, et me conduit a ma chaise. Puis, je l'entend qui va jusqu'a la sienne, et s'asseoit. Je l'imite.

Et là, je commence à paniquer un peu. je ne sais absolument pas ou sont tous les plats, et encore moins ce que c'est. Enfin, ça, je peux encore essayer de le deviner a l'odeur, mais bon, c'est pas spécialement facile. Bon, allez, je me lance, on verra bien. je tend le bras pour essayer d'attraper quelque chose, mais avant meme d'y parvenir, je cogne dans je ne sais pas trop quoi, et tout bascule.

- Aiee ! raaa, Maxwell, tu peux pas faire attention a ce que tu fais non ? me hurle dessus Wufei.

Je baisse la tête, penaud. Je ne pensais pas provoquer de catastrophe :

- désolé Wufei, je ne voulais pas.

Le silence qui suit est pesant, mais je ne le romperais pas. Je me sens coupable,. Je ne sais meme aps ce qu'il s'est passé. 

- C'est pas grave Duo, me dit gentillement Quatre, n'est ce aps Wufei ?

Je l'entend renifler, avant de répondre :

- Mais oui, un bandage, et c'est bon...

Un bandage ? alors je l'ai blessé ? il n'y a pas a dire, je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile.

- ...Mais essaye de faire attention à l'avenir.

Qu'acquiece silencieusement. Plus personne ne dit plus rien. Je pense que je ça les choque plus ou moins que je ne dise rien. C'est tellement rare. Mais la, je me sens plutot mal. je n'arrete pas de penser a ce qu'il s'est passé, au fait que j'aurais pu blesser quelqu'un, sans le vouloir. 

- Je ne toucherais plus a rien, murmurais-je

Je me leve d'un coup ensuite, et m'en vais assez précipitament vers la premiere issue que je trouve, pour m'isoler.

je prend soudain conscience, que je ne suis pas plus capable de faire qu'un gosse. Oui, je ne suis qu'un putain de gosse, qui n'est pas capable de faire quelque chose correctement soi meme. il va falloir que j'apprenne, comme un gosse. Moi qui ne veux pas etre dépendant des autres, je risque de passer un certain temps à réussir a faire seul la chose la plus insignifiante soit-.il

Tiens, la porte vient de s'ouvir. Surement Quatre qui doit s'inquiéter pour moi. Il faut dire que ce n'est aps vraiment dans mes habitude de ne rien dire, et d'appeler Wuffy par son prénom.

- Hn, Baka.

Alors la, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. pourquoi le Perfect Soldier est-il venu me voir ? Suis-je bête. Je vais me faire engueuler pour ce que j'ai fais, c'est sur. Je suis une gène pour eux, et il a bien fallu que quelqu'un se dévoue pour me le dire.

- Ne te fatigue pas heero, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je resterais ici, comme ca vous serez tranquille.

Il ne dit rien, ne bouge même pas. Ha, bah, appremment si puisque je sursaute comme un taré dès qu'il me prend des sans bras. Il me prend dans ses bras ??? mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

- Ecoute Duo, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas t'imaginer encore, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas ça. Je sais que tu préfere te débrouiller seul pour régler tes problemes, mais si tu veux un peu d'aide pour commencer, avant de continuer tout seul, je suis la. 

- Je... heu, d'accord. 

- Bien, maintenant, viens manger. 

- Comment va Wufei ?

- Bien. Arrete de t'en faire.

- C'est ma faute.

Ca y est, chassez la déprime, elle revient au galop ! D'ailleurs, mes jambes me lachent a ce moment la. Heero me pose doucement a terre, et me sert contre lui. Ca me fait bizarre de le "voir" comme ca. pour une fois que le glaçon se dégèle, il faut bien entendu que je ne puisse pas voir ça.

- Je ne dirais pas le contraire, dit-il, mais il faut simplement que tu réapprennes a vivre, avec ce handicap. tout ne peux pas bien se passer du premier coup. 

Il est si gentil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il a l'air completement différent. Je suis un peu pardu par ce qu'il vient de dire, et surtout par son comportement, mais je sais qu'il a raison. Je me met a sangloter doucement, et il resserre son étreinte.

- Aide moi Hee-chan,......, s'il te plait.

A suivre...

gniark ! je suis méchante !! vous allez devoir attendre 1 semaine maintenant pour avoir la suite :p mais bon, je crois que je me suis pas mal rattrapée avec ce chapitre. je le trouve plus long moi, pas vous ?  
en tous cas, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	5. 4 : Delire incontrolé

Auteur : Mitt

Genre : Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Angst, Pov

Couples : toujours pour le moment 1+2, 3+4+3

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! snif :'(

Note : ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction, et je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisodes de gnundam wing. je me suis basée sur les fanfics que j'ai lues pour le scénario, donc désolée si il les personnages sont OOC. J'espère comme meme que ca plaira :) bonne lecture.

Note 2 : les indications entre indiquent le début d'un pov, du chiffre de la personne concernée. les / indiquent la fin de ce pov.

réponse aux reviews : merci beaucoup ! ca m'encourage bcp pour écire la suite ^^ kiss

- Enyo85 : merci bcp :) et dsl pr l'attente

- Shunrei : je ne suis pas sure a 100% de tout ce que tu me dis, mais il y a des chnces pour que ca se réalise en effet :p et puis, ben désolée si tu toruves le chap court, mais g une fic ou les chap sont tres long, et ca devient une corvée de les écrire :s j'y passe trop de tps.

- Raziel : suite ^^ :p

- Loumiolla : hihi ! j'avoue, c'était méchant de finir mon chap comme ca, et encore plus de laisser passer 2 semaines avant de poster une suite ! gomen ! et puis te réjouit pas trop vite pr la fin de la période glaciaire "Hee chan" ! (j'en dirais pas plus :p)

- Mely : oups, de meme, désolée du retard ! je vais tacher d'écrire un chap assez long, mais franchement, je ne promet rien du tout ! 

- Pitchoune.Z : lol. merci ^^ et puis tu sais, mieux vaut tard que jamais ;)

- Makena : ben la suite elle arrive :p mdr ! et oui, t'en fait pas pr le pov tit Duo ;) mais bon, g pas fini de l'embeter encore.

bonne lecture :)

Mekura

chapitre 4 : Delire incontrolé.

1

Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir a cette demande ! bien sur, je lui avais suggéré que je pouvais l'aider si il le souhaitait, mais je pensait plutot qu'il irait demander de l'aide a Quate, ou alors qu'il ne demanderait rien a personne ! 

Je suis encore déboussoler par le fait qu'il me demande de l'aide, a moi. Pourquoi Duo ? Pourquoi m'as tu choisis moi et pas un autre ? Es tu sur de ton choix ?

Je ne lui ai toujours pas donné de réponse, et je le sens qui se tend contre moi. redoutes tu a ce point la ma réponse Duo ? crois tu réellement que je pourrais te refuser l'aide que tu demandes ? ce serait completement inconsidéré et fou de ma part que de te laisser te débrouiller seul.

Je sais que tu prendrais un refus comme un abandon de notre part, apres tout ce que tu as subit. C'est en partie pour cette raison que je vais accepter ta demande. Mais aussi parce que je tiens trop a toi pour vouloir te laisser comme ca ?

- hn

D'accord, j'avoue, j'aurais pu trouver mieux comme réponse, mais je n'ai pas réussit a dire autre chose. il faut dire aussi qu'avec mon entrainement, je pense qu'il va me falloir du temps pour changer de comportement. Mais je pense que je suis sur la bonne voie. Je me suis déja rendu compte que finalement, ressentir les émotions n'était pas spécialement un fardeau. Ou alors, j'ai eu de la chance, rien de plus. Mais pour une fois, j'en envie de croire que je vais m'en sortir.

C'est bizarre comme expression : je vais m'en sortir, surtout dans ce contexte ! En général, cette phrase s'applique plus lorsqu'on est malade. Mais en fin de compte, ne suis je pas malade en quelque sorte ? J'ai été privé de toute relation sociale a cause de mon entrainement Ne peut-on pas considérer ca comme une maladie ? Si, je crois que si.

Duo n'a pas l'air d'avoir bien interprété ma réponse, ce qui n'est guère étonnant finalement. il est toujours aussi tendu, et voila qu'il se met a trembler. Ca me fait mal de le voir comme ca. J'attend avec impatience le jour ou tout sera de nouveau comme avant ! Mais ce ne sont que des illusions, puisque rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant maintenant ! 

Pour le rassurer, je ressert encore mon étreinte autour de lui. Cette fois, je crois qu'il a compris que je l'aiderais.

- Merci, Hee-chan, murmure t-il.

Je sens qu'il est rassuré, puisqu'il a arreté de trembler, mais il es toujours aussi tendu.

/1

2

Je n'en reviens pas. Heero a accepté de m'aider ! Bien sur, je lui ai demandé a lui, pour des raisons particulieres, mais j'aurais cru qu'il m'aurait envoyé ballader, comme il sait si bien le faire.

Dans un sens je suis rassuré qu'il soit "a mes cotés", mais je ne suis pas tranquille. Heero est différent aujourd'hui : ill a un comportement étrange. Il me propose son aide, me prend dans ses bras, et va m'aider. Je ne sait pas trop si je dois me réjouir ou non de ce changement de comportement. Bien sur, avant mon emprisonnement, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour le voir s'ouvir un peu, mais maintenant, ca me fait peur. 

peur, parce que je n'arrive plus a prévoir comme il va réagir.

Peur, parce que j'ai vécu tellement d'horreur pendant ma détention, que je redoute ce qu'il pourrait me faire.

il me caresse doucement les cheveux. ca en serait preque... tendre ? Puis, doucement, ses mains descendent dans mon dos. Je ne suis alors plus du tout rassuré. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Heero, pourquoi réagis tu ainsi ?

Je me met alors a me débattre, pour me libéré de son emprise. Mais il me tient fermement contre lui. Je suis totalement paniqué, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'aimerais appeler a l'aide, mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. tout ceci me rappelle vraiment de trop mauvais souvenirs. pourquoi me fais tu ça Heero ? 

Mes yeux me piquent, et commencent déja a s'emplir de larmes ! boys don't cry ! non, je ne pleurerais pas ! je ne veux pas lui (leur ?) donner satisfaction. J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau prisonnier de Oz, et déja j'essaye de penser a autre chose, pour ne pas sentir ces mains sur moi, pour ne pas vivre encore une fois ça. 

- Je ne vous dirais rien, je ne vous dirais rien...

Je murmure cette phrase continunellement, pour qu'ils s'arretent, qu'ils se rendent compte que malgré tout ce qu'ils me font, je resterais fidele a mes amis. je ne les trahirais pour rien au monde. 

Généralement, la torture continue. Ils ésperent que je vais craquer, et tout leur révéler, mais je me montre fort, et ne dis rien. Et ils continuent, encore et toujours, jusqu'a ce qu'ils en aient marre, me laissant meurtrit aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Les bras me relachent dès que je me met a dire que je ne leur dirais rien. Je me libère et recule jusqu'a ce que mon dos heurte un mur. Je suis terrifié. Qu'ont ils de nouveau inventé cette fois ci pour me faire parler ? 

Il n'y a plus que le silence qui me répond. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Je redoute ce qu'il va se passer.

/2

1

je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je me suis laissé envahir par mes sentiments, et voilà le résultat. Mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire pour le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, que plus rien ne lui arrivera. J'ai eu tellement envie de le serrer fort contre mon coeur, de lui apporter de la tendresse, un peu de réconfort. Mais cela n'a pas eu l'effet voulu. Au lieu de le rassurer, je l'ai totalement paniqué. A tel point, que je pense qu'il croyait qu'il était de nouveau dans les mains de Oz. 

Quel idiot je fais ! Des que j'en ai pris conscience, je l'ai immédiatement reléché, et il s'est éloigné le plus possible de moi, completement affolé. Je me dégoute, vraiment. 

- Duo, commençais-je, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ou autre. Je te jure que ce n'était pas mon intention. Je suis conscient que mon comprtement t'as dérouté au plus haut point, et je m'en excuse. Cela n'arrivera plus. Je redeviendrais celui que j'étais avant. 

Je me tais, je n'ai plus rien a dire je crois. a présent, c'est a lui de continuer.

/1

2 

La voix de Heero, me fait soudain revenir a la réalité. Je sursaute comme un malade, me rendant compte que c'était tout simplement lui. Mais c'est si inhabituel chez lui, que inconcsiemment mon esprit a dérivé vers Oz. 

Tu me dis que tu ne voulais pas, tu regrettes. J'acceptes tes excuses Heero, tu m'as l'air sincère. Tout ceci me calme étonnament vite. Tu me dis que tu vas redevenir comme avant, et ça me rassure. J'ai trop besoin de reperes pour l'instant. Si tout change du jour au lendemain, je ne m'en sortirais jamais. 

- Je suis désolé Heero. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour te voir plus humain, mais je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Pour le moment c'est de toi en mode perfect Soldier que j'ai besoin. C'est lui qui peut m'aider, lui seul.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? me demande t-il.

Je le reconnais bien la. Sa voix est redevenue aussi froide qu'avant, presque méprisante. Merci Heero, merci.

- Je veux....

- ....

- .... je veux partir d'ici.

Voila, je l'ai enfin dit. Ca aura été dur, mais je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. 

Si il a été surpris ou autre par ma "question", il n'en a rien dit. Il s'est juste contenté de se lever, et de partir. Mais je ne m'inquiete pas. il m'aidera, il me l'a dit, et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance.

Oui, même si avant tout ceci, j'essayais de rendre Heero plus sociable, je dois bien avouer que finalement, son entrainement est vraiment un plus, autant pour lui que pour nous.

Lui, reste maitre de la situation quoi qu'il se passe.

Lui, est digne de confiance.

Lui, ne cherchera pas a me protéger, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et maintenant, plus que n'importe quand avant, c'est de Lui dont j'ai besoin. 

Je me releve doucement, et je cherche la porte de la salle, lorsque quelqu'un entre. 

- Duo, est ce que tout va bien ? Heero n'a rien voulu me dire.

Au sons de la voix, je dirais que c'est Quatre. Et il a l'air plutot inquiet. Je le comprend parfaitement. Il est vrai que mon état ne doit pas être tres rassurant, et que je suis loin d'etre completement remis. C'est tout a fait normal qu'il s'inquiete pour moi. Et puis, je pense qu'avec son empathie, il se rend bien compte que ca ne va pas bien. C'est rassurant, et à la fois terrifiant, de savoir qu'on ne peut rien lui cacher de ce que l'on ressent.

- ne t'en fait pas Quatre, ca va maintenant.

Je ponctue cette phrase par un sourire, et je sens qu'il est moins inquiet, mais pas encore totalement rassuré.

Désolé Quatre, mais, je ne veux rien te dire pour le moment. Tu le prendrais peut être mal, je ne sais pas, mais je préfere ne pas prendre le risque. 

- tu peux m'aider a rejoindre ma chambre s'il te plait Qua-chan ? j'aimerais me reposer.

Je clos ainsi la discussion. Je dois lui faire de la peine, je m'en rend bien compte, et ça me fait culpabiliser. 

Je suis désolé Quatre, mais je ne peux rien te dire de ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Et encore moins te dire, que je vais vous quitter. 

Tu me manqeras Quatre.

/2

A suivre...

voila ! gomen pour le retard, mais j'avais un gros probleme d'inspiration ! j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre assez long, mais pas trop non plus ! apres, c'est limite une corvée de les écrire, donc, désolée si ce n'est pas assez long a votre gout !  
j'espere qu'il vous plaira comme meme ^^


	6. 5 : Alone, in the Dark

Auteur : Mitt

Genre : Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Angst, Pov

Couples : toujours pour le moment 1+2, 3+4+3

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! snif :'(

Note : ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction, et je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisodes de gnundam wing. je me suis basée sur les fanfics que j'ai lues pour le scénario, donc désolée si il les personnages sont OOC. J'espère comme meme que ca plaira :) bonne lecture.

Note 2 : les indications entre indiquent le début d'un pov, du chiffre de la personne concernée. les / indiquent la fin de ce pov.

réponse aux reviews : merci beaucoup ! ca m'encourage bcp pour écire la suite ^^ kiss

- Mely : fallait bien que je l'arrete quelque part ce pauvre chapitre :p enfin, console toi avec celui la ;)

- Enyo85 : bien entendu que la suite viens. je vais pas abandonner cette fic alors qu'apparemment elle plait un peu ^^

- Makena : gniark, ms g jamais dit que c'était rassurant :p enfin, t'inquiete pas trop co meme.

- Loumiolla : c sur c pas trop du style "tout va bien, les ptit oiseaux chantent..." ! enfin, un ptiut chap spécialement pr toi ;) bon anni

- Shunrei : la fin ? oula, t'as encore le temps d'attendre :p c'est pas pres d'etre terminé (enfin, pas tout de suite) ! et dsl si tu trouves que les chap sont pas assez long. en général j'm bien lire aussi des chap super long des fics que j'm bien, ms bon, c'est trop long pour tout écrire, et a force, j'écrirais plus ! dc je préfere faire des chap assez courts :p

bonne lecture :)

Mekura

chapitre 5 : Alone, in the Dark.

2

Je suis réveillé assez brutalement de mon sommeil. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, vu que j'étais encore en train de faire un cauchemard ! Quand est-ce que ça s'arretera ? J'aimerais pouvoir dormir ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit, tranquillement, et enfin me reposer un peu ! Mais non, pas une seule fois je n'ai cessé de faire des cauchemard, de me réveillé en sueur, encore paniqué par mon court sommeil. En général, je ne me rendors pas, jusqu'a ce que Quatre vienne me voir. Je fatigue de plus en plus, je m'en rend bien compte. Comment je veux espérer "guérir" si je ne peux même pas être tranquille la nuit ? 

Enfin, je me redresse sur mon lit, et j'attend que celui qui m'a réveillé se présente, méfiant. Je n'arrive pas encore a savoir qui est pres de moi, mais je ne perd pas confiance ! un jour, j'y arriverais ! ce n'est qu'une question de temps, rien de plus.

- On s'en va. me dit alors la voix.

J'acquiece d'un hochement de tête, et je me lève. Je me dirige lentement vers la salle de bain, en longeant les murs, pour me préaparer. Je ne suis pas encore très réveillé, et j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche ! pourtant, Heero m'arrete en m'attrapant le bras.

- tu feras ça tout a l'heure. tu risques de réveiller tout le monde.

Oula ! tout le monde dort encore ? Dans ce cas, effectivement, mieux vaut ne pas faire de bruit. Je me voit mal leur expliquer a tous que je veux partir d'ici, loin d'eux. Surtout Quatre ! il ne voudrait pas que je reparte loin d'eux alors que ça doit faire a peine une semaine que je suis revenu. Si j'étais a sa place, je ne le voudrais surement pas aussi, mais j'agis comme ça, dans notre intérêt a tous ! Je risque juste de me faire sacrément engueuler dès que je reviendrais ! Mais dans combien de temps ? 

- Je t'attend devant la porte. Dépeche toi.

Bon, Heero vient de sortir de la chambre. Je fouille un peu toute la chambre le plus silencieusement possible, pour trouver des vêtements de me mettre ! Voila, mission accomplie. Le temps de prendre ma bible, et me voila en dehors de ma chambre, a coté de Heero. Je ne tiens pas à m'embarasser de tout un tas detrucs qui ne me serviront a rien. Si Heero à trouvé un endroit sûr ou aller, je pense qu'il aura également pensé que je n'emmenerais rien. 

Il m'attrape le bras, et me dirige dans la maison : nous n'avons pas de temps a perdre. En tous cas, je suis ravi de voir que même aveugle, je suis encore capable de me déplacer sans faire de bruit ! C'est rassurant. Bon, évidemment, c'est Heero qui me guide, sinon j'aurais déja foncé dans tous les murs possibles, et j'aurais fait un boucan monstre. 

Ca y est, nous sommes enfin sortis de la maison. Je peux sentir un vent frais venir caresser ma peau. J'aime beaucoup cette sensation. Tout comme j'aime marcher pied nu dans l'herbe humide, ou regarder les flammes d'un feux danser. Ce sont quelques petites choses qui m'ont toujours énormément calmé. Ca me donne l'impression d'être en paix avec moi même. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir l'occasion de le faire plus souvent. il faut dire aussi qu'avec les autres pilotes, j'ai rarement l'occasion de me retrouver seul, et de profiter de ces moments. Mais je compte bien en profiter durant mon absence ! 

Heero ne m'a toujours pas lâché, et me dirige à présent dans ce qui me semble être une forêt. Enfin, je dis ça, mais àa pourrait être carrément autre chose. J'aurais bien demandé à Heero pour avoir confirmation ou non, mais en fait, ça m'est assez égal de le savoir. Après tout, j'aurais bientot tout le temps que je désirerais pour réfléchir à ce genre de choses, alors autant profiter de ce moment de répis. 

Tiens, apparemment, nous voici arrivés à destination, puisque Heero s'arrête d'un seul coup. D'ailleurs, je lui ai rentré dedans, et je sens bien qu'en ce moment il me dédie un de ses regards noirs dont il a le secret. 

- Désolé, je murmure.

Je n'ai pas de réponse. De toutes façons, je n'en attendais pas. J'ai moi même demandé à Heero d'être comme avant, alors, je ne vais pas faire comme auparavant et espérer qu'il me parle. Un Heero différent n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il me faut en ce moment ! 

D'un seul coup, il se remet à avancer, me tirant à sa suite. Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intéret de faire une pause, si c'est pour repartir 2 secondes apres ! Je n'ai meme pas le temps de râler, qu'il m'entoure la taille de son bras gauche. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler légèrement à ce contact. Je suis déboussolé par cette attitude. Heero, je t'en supplie, ne recommence pas ! 

Avant de reprendre mes esprits et de penser a me dégager de son emprise, je sens que je suis tirée vers le haut. J'agite les pieds, et je remarque que le sol a disparu. il n'y a plus que le vide à présent sous moi ! Inconsciemment, je me presse un peu plus contre Heero, alors que quelques secondes avant, je voulais m'en éloigner. Je n'arive toujours pas à savoir ou il m'emmene, mais ça me rassure de savoir qu'il n'a pas changé de nouveau de comportement. 

Ouf, je sens de nouveau le sol sous mes pieds ! Je m'écarte un peu de Heero, alors que celui ci m'attrape la main, et me la pose contre je ne sais pas trop quoi. Immédiatement après, j'entend le bruit caractérisitque d'une porte de métal qui s'ouvre. je crois que je commence a comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt a l'affronter, et effrayé, je recule, et manque de tomber dans le vide. Sans que je n'ai plus le temps de réagir, Heero me pousse assez brutalement à l'intérieur du cokpit, et je m'affale sur le siège. Je détourne rapidement la tête, voulant lui demander pourquoi, mais déja, j'entend la porte qui se referme ! 

Me voilà prisonnier de mon propre Gundam. Pourquoi Heero ? Crois tu que ce que je vis tous les jours n'est pas assez dur comme ça ? Faut-il réellement que je me retrouve là, assit sur le siège de pilotage de Deathscyte ? Ca me rappelle tellement de souvenirs. Tous ces combats que nous avons menés contre Oz, risquant à chaque fois notre vie. Que comptes tu faire à présent Heero ? 

Et puis d'un coup, tout se met à bouger ! Je suis totalement perdu, désorienté ! Et puis, à force de réfléchir, je me dis que tu as du prendre Wing, et que tu m'emmenes là ou nous allons passer les prochains jours (semaines ?, mois ?) à venir. Mais pourquoi avoir voulu prendre mon Gundam ? J'admet qu'il n'y a guère la place pour 2 personnes dans un Gundam, mais il existe d'autres moyens de transport ! 

Je me met à chercher de ma main droite le boutçon qui me permettra d'entrer en communication avec Heero. Heureusement que je sais ou il se trouve, et qu'il est en retrait des autres ! Je ne voudrais pas par erreur, provoquer une catastrophe ! Ha, ça y est, je l'ai trouvé, et je m'empresse d'appuyer dessus. Comme je ne vois plus rien, j'attend que Heero prenne la parole, pour être sur que ce soit le bon bouton, ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? 

Sa voix est froide, cassante, blessante, mais je ne me laisse pas démonter pour si peu. Je connais bien ce Heero là, et je ne le craint pas. Mais je suis comme même assez énervé de m'être fait avoir comme un débutant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Yui ? t'avais rien de mieux comme moyen de transport ? Et tu nous emmenes ou ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Tu le sauras en temps voulu. 

- Putain merde ! je t'ai demandé de l'aide moi, pas de m'enfoncer encore plus !

Je ne le vois pas, mais à ce moment là, je l'imagine bien en train de hausser les épaules, signifiant qu'il en a rien a faire. D'ailleurs, la phrase qu'il me répond ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais.

- J'ai reçu des ordres.

La je reste un moment interloqué. Je crois que j'ai du mal comprendre, ou alors il me fait marcher ! En fait non, il ne dois pas plaisanter, le connaissant.

- Des ordres ? non mais tu te fou de moi j'espere ? J'en ai rien a foutre de ce que les Mads disent ! 

- Ils veulent te voir, avant de te laisser seul.

- Il n'en est pas question !!!!

Cette fois je crois que je suis vraiment énervé. tout ce que je réclame c'est un endroit ou je pourrais être seul, et au lieu de ça, Mr Heero Yui m'envoie voir les Mads. Et puis quoi encore ? Si c'est pour qu'ils m'examinent sous toutes les coutures pour ensuite déclarer que je ne suis qu'un bon à rien, alors je préfère encore affronter le Soldat Parfait ! 

D'un geste rageur, je cherche le levier de direction pour m'échaper le plus loin possible, meme si je ne doute pas que c'est un plan scuicidaire. Je ne parviendrais jamais à piloter mon Gundam sansy voir quelque chose, mais je préfère ça à être confronté aux Mads. 

Ca ne m'a pris que quelques secondes pour retrouver ce levier, mais dès que je l'empoigne fermement, toutes mes décisions prises sous l'effet de la colère s'envolent. Je suis là, assis aux commandes de mon Gundam, et d'un coup je me vois entouré de l'armée d'Oz, ce salaud de Treize juste en face de moi, me narguant de son sourire victorieux. Je me vois ensuite essayer de me frayer un chemin entre les Leos pour échapper au piège, mais rien n'y fait. Au final, ce sont eux qui gagnent, et là, tout recommence. La prison, les interrogatoires, la torture, la douleur.... tout revient en bloc dans ma tête. Je savais bien que je n'étais pas prêt pour remonter dans cette machine de malheur ! Je le jure, je ferais payer les Mads pour ça ! 

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de les maudire plus, que je repars de nouveau dans une crise de souvenirs. Treize se trouve devant moi. Ca fait 2 semaines que je suis prisonnier, et je n'ai toujours rien révélé. Il commence a en avoir marre, je le vois bien. Et puis d'un coup, on m'emmene, on m'attache solidement sur une table d'opération. Rien que le fait de m'en souvenir m'arrachede forts tremblements. Je me replie sur moi même.

Et puis "l'operation" commence. Ils prennent leur temps, et puis d'un coup, c'est le noir complet. Toute la suite me revient également. Treize qui se fait une joie de m'annoncer que désormais ce noir sera tout ce que je pourrais voir. Puis les coups qui se mettent a pleuvoir sur moi, toujours plus fort. 

Lorsque ce qui suit se présente à mon esprit, je panique encore plus que je ne le suis déja, je me met a crier, à me débattre contre un ennemi invisible, et je suis pris de convulsions. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. 

Je suis seul, tout seul. 

Seul dans le noir.

Seul avec ma souffrance.

Seul face a tous.

Seul et sale, souillé. 

Je sombre rapidement dans l'inconscience, trop de souvenirs et d'émotions me revenant en tête.

/2

A suivre...

erf, je n'étais pas partie pour écrire un chapitre dans ce style la :s mais bon, pourquoi pas ? me tuez pas svp ! 


	7. 6 : Reunion au sommet

Auteur : Mitt

Genre : Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Angst, Pov

Couples : toujours pour le moment 1+2, 3+4+3

Disclamer : Malheureusement, j'arrive pas a mettre la main dessus. Ils s'échappent toujours des que j'arrive a les enfermer :'( 

Note : ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction, et je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisodes de gnundam wing. je me suis basée sur les fanfics que j'ai lues pour le scénario, donc désolée si il les personnages sont OOC. J'espère comme meme que ca plaira :) bonne lecture.

Note 2 : les indications entre indiquent le début d'un pov, du chiffre de la personne concernée. les / indiquent la fin de ce pov.

réponse aux reviews : j'vous adore tous ;) merci :x

- Raziel : heu, oui oui, ca arrive

- Loumiolla : erf, dsl d'avoir pondu un truc pareil co meme. j'aurais préféré t'offrir un chap tt kawai, ms mon cervo était contre :( contente co meme que ca t'ai plu ^^

- Shunrei : arf, heu, nan, en fait g mal expliqué le truc. Ptit Duo est ds son gundam et Heero dans le sien. enfin, t'as raison, si il leur arrive rien de méchant, c moins drole ! gniark

- Enyo85 : s'en prendre plein la gueule, c'est effectivement le cas de le dire la. enfin, tes questions trouveront réponses dans ce chapitre ;)

- Makena : moi g rien fait, c mes doigts :'(. et pis, ben si y a des explications, ms ben t'auras fait comme ttlm : attendre la suite :p

- Ouky : hihi, merci. sinon, ben désolée, mais ta patience va etre mise a rude épreuve. je ne suis pas une pressée pour écrire les chapitres :p

bonne lecture :)

Mekura

chapitre 6 : Reunion au sommet.

1

Je suis désolé Duo, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Te voir te tordre de douleur sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit me rend dingue. Je savais bien que te remettre dans ton Gundam n'était pas une bonne chose, mais ce sont les ordres des Mads, et je me dois de les respecter. 

Ils ne m'ont rien dit d'autre qu'ils voulaient te voir. Mais il ne m'ont pas refusé le droit de t'emmener a l'écart non plus. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce rendez-vous de derniere minute.

Tiens, nous voici arrivés a la base. Les Mads nous attendent dehors, c'est bizarre. D'habitude ils nous attendent a l'intérieur. Que te veulent-ils donc Duo ?

/1

2

J'ouvre les yeux butalement. Une secousse vient de se faire ressentir, puis une autre, un peu plus brutale. Je pense que nous sommes arrivés au terme du voyage, mais je ne pourrais le certifier. Bon allez Duo, on se reprend. On essaye d'oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer et de se détendre. J'aimerais éviter au maximum de prouver aux Mads que je ne suis devenu qu'un bon a rien. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qu'ils me veulent. Je leur ai rien demandé moi ! 

Un gresillement me parvient, alors que je sens mon Gundam qui se stabilise. La voix froide et dure de Heero se fait alors entendre. 

- Ouvre ta porte.

Clair, net et précis. du Heero tout craché. En temps normal, j'aurais répliqué un truc du genre "bien mon cher maitre", mais je n'y arrive meme plus. Je n'ai pas envie de faire des efforts non plus, maintenant que je ne suis plus avec les auters. Quoi que, il va comme meme falloir que je tienne le coup devant ce cher prof J. Je ne doute pas que cet ordre venait de lui. Il est le seul a pouvoir donner des ordres de ce genre la. Toujours aussi peu respectueux des autres apparemment.

Bon allez, on sourit, et on ouvre cette fichue porte. Enfin, on essaye. Ha voila la poignée. J'ouvre doucement la porte, et je sens de nouveau le vent sur ma peau. Ouf, je ne suis pas mécontent de sortir de là moi ! Bon, étape suivant, trouver le cable qui va me permettre de descendre, avant qu'Heero ne vienne carrément me pousser pour que je descende plus vite. Bon, il devrait se trouver sur ma droite, quelque part par la. 

Ma main rencontre enfin le précieux cable, et je saute dans le vide en le tenant ferment. Si jamais je me suis trompé, je vais m'écraser par terre ! J'ai de la chance, c'était le bon, et j'arrive en bas tout en douceur. Je n'ai meme pas le temps de me demander ou aller, que Heero me pousse déja en avant. 

Je brule d'envie de lui lancer un bon regard bien noir, mais il ne le verrait meme pas. Je me laisser guider assez docilement comme meme. Je me vengerais plus tard.

Nous nous arretons enfin, et Heero s'adresse a son mentor, en faisant comme si je n'étais pas la.

- 02 est ici. Que voulez vous ?

- Retourne surveiller les Gundams 01. lui répond la voix mordante de J. Cette discussion ne te regarde pas. 

Oula, je n'aime vraiment pas la tournure que prennent les evenements ! Heero, reste je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas avec ces vieux fous ! trop tard, j'entend le bruit de ses pas diminuer petit a petit. Me voici, face, seuls a eux. Bon, deux choses a respecter : ne pas leur éclater la gueule, et ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans une crise. 

- Tu vas bien Duo me demande celui que j'identifie comme G.

- Au poil Papy, je répond au tac o tac.

- Suffit a présent. J'aimerais pouvoir avoir une petite discussion avec lui maintenant. Veuillez nous laisser Messieurs.

Nan, c'est pas vrai, je suis en train de vivre au cauchemard. Ils ne vont comme meme pas me laisser seul avec J ? Ces enflures. Je parie en plus que J a une idée derriere la tete qui ne va pas me plaire.

/2

J

Alors, voici ce que ca donne un pilote aveugle ? pas très brillant le résultat. Mais aveugle ou pas, il reste un soldat. Et ce soldat va regretter d'avoir voulu s'éloigner des autres.

- 02 vous etes inaptes a piloter votre Gundam...

- Merci de l'info, j'avais pas remarqué.

Le coup est partit tout seul. Que ca lui serve de leçon tiens, a cet inpertienent ! Comment un gamin pareil a t-il pu devenir pilote ? Il n'a pas bronché au tout cas. Résistant aux coups ? hum, intéressant.

- Ne m'interrompez pas 02, je ne suis guere patient. 

Je suis sur que si il pouvait, il me tuerait sur place. Il aura au moins quelques qualités.

- 01 va superviser votre entrainement lorsqu'il ne sera pas en mission. D'apres ce que je viens de voir, vous en savez meme plus vous défendre.... pitoyable. Des que vous rentrerez, ce sera nous de juger si vous etes aptes ou pas a retourner en missions. 01 nous fera part de vos progres regulierement. Nous n'admettrons aucun relachement de votre part, c'est compris ?

- Zut alors, moi qui comptait passer quelques jours tranquilles a me tourner les pouces.

- Ne me provoquez pas 02, je vous préviens.

- Nan, aurais-je réussit a vexer le ptit savant fou ? 

Il me cherche cet avorton ? il risque de me trouver si il continue comme ca. Je lui effacerais volontier son petit sourire moqueur, mais je vais laisser ce soin a 01, il fera ce travail mieux que moi je crois, et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je m'en chargerais volontier.

- Méfiez vous 02, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Et je m'en vais, en le laissant la, planté au milieu de la cour, comme un imbécile. 

01, je compte sur toi a présent.

/J

2

Je suis tellement en colere contre ce vieux bouc, que lorsque Heero revient me chercher pour me remettr dans mon Gundam, je ne bronche meme pas. D'ailleurs, durant tout le trajet, je n'ai rien dit. Au moins, ça m'aura permit de penser a autre chose qu'a l'aller. Brrr, rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons.

Bon, alors, voyons voir ce qu'il a dégoté Heero comme nouvelle maison ?

Pendant que je fais le tour de la maison, ce qui risque de me prendre plus de temps que prévu, je ne peux m'empecher de questionner un peu Heero.

- Dis Heero, c'est vraiment toi qui va m'entrainer ?

- Hn

ok, j'ai plus qu'a me tenir a carreau maintenant si je ne veux pas mourir dans les prochains jours. Je risque d'avoir a faire a un entrainement draconnien. Seul point positif, ca m'occupera l'esprit, et je pourrais me venger de J la prochaine fois ou on se verra.

/2

4

Je ne sens plus rien. rien du tout. La maison est vide. Heero et toi etes partis, en nous abandonnant. Je ne doute pas que tu avais de bonnes raisons de le faire, mais j'aurais aimé que tu nous préviennes, que tu m'en parles. Apres tout, nous parlions souvent tous les deux, et tu te confiais de temps en temps. 

Je ne t'en veux pas que tu sois partit avec Heero, mais ca ne changera rien au fait que je m'inquiete énormément. Qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer ? Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, nous n'aurions aucun moyen de te retrouver. Je suis meme sur que Heero a bien brouillé toutes les pistes.

Quel choc comme meme ce matin, lorsqu'en me réveillant, j'ai noté votre absence ! Je l'avais déja senti avec mon empathie, puis j'ai couru jusqu'a votre chambre, pour la trouver vide. Vide comme la place qu'occupait vos Gundams.

Heero, tu ne payes rien pour attendre sur ce coup la. Forcer Duo a remonter dans son Gundam n'était surement pas la chose a faire. J'espere vraiment pour toi qu'il ne nous reviendra pas en plus mauvais état qu'il n'est partit.

Je croise les doigts pour toi Duo, pour que tout se passe bien. 

Tiens, Trowa vient me chercher. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ca, il est déja l'heure de manger ! Bon appétit tout le monde.

/4

A suivre...

désolée de vous avoir pondu ca en retard ! mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ne ? js'espere que ca plaira un peu co meme. en tt cas, moi ca m'a passé le tps (au lieu de réviser ! pas bien)


	8. 7 : After training

Auteur : Mitt

Genre : Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Angst, Pov

Couples : toujours pour le moment 1+2, 3+4+3

Disclamer : Malheureusement, j'arrive pas a mettre la main dessus. Ils s'échappent toujours des que j'arrive a les enfermer :'( 

Note : ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction, et je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisodes de gnundam wing. je me suis basée sur les fanfics que j'ai lues pour le scénario, donc désolée si il les personnages sont OOC. J'espère comme meme que ca plaira :) bonne lecture.

Note 2 : les indications entre indiquent le début d'un pov, du chiffre de la personne concernée. les / indiquent la fin de ce pov.

réponse aux reviews : j'vous adore tous ;) merci :x

- Enyo85 : ben c pas bien dur pour J, il ne sait pas les sentiments de Hee-chan pour Duo ;) m'enfin, Duo a pas dit son dernier mot, tu verras ;)

- Yami-Rose : ravie qu'elle te plaise ;)

- The Fly : "blush" merci bcp, ca me fait tres plaisir ^^ et puis sympa aussi d'avoir signalé ma big faute d'ortho, je sais jamais lequel est le bon ^^ et pis j'ai horreur de lire untruc bourré de fautes ;)

bonne lecture :)

Mekura

chapitre 7 : After training.

1

Je suis assis devant mon ordinateur, pendant que Duo dors tranquillement dans le lit derriere moi. Pour une fois qu'il ne fait pas de cauchemard ! Enfin, tant mieux, il avait l'air tellement fatigué tout a l'heure ! Apparemment la rencontre avec les Mads l'a bien secoué. Je ne sais même pas si il a réalisé que nous dormions dans la même pièce. Pour ce que ca change de toutes façons ! Nous dormons toujours dans la même chambre, par manque de place dans nos planques. Il faut dire aussi que peu de maisons possèdent 5 chambres ! Je regarde Duo dormir paisiblement. Il est si beau quand il dort, et ce soir encore plus que ces derniers jours. Ses blessures commencent a s'effacer, laissant des bleus, ou a ce cicatriser. Le physique aura été bien moins touché que le moral, et ce n'est pas peu dire vu l'état dans lequel nous l'avons retrouvé ! Ses traits sont relachés, et il a l'air tellement pur, tellement innocent, qu'on pourrait facilement le comparer a un ange. Un ange blessé. Blessé dans sa chair. Blessé dans son âme.

Je m'arrache a ma contemplation tant bien que mal, avant de retourner a mon ordinateur. J m'a envoyé un e-mail. Je me retient d'exploser mon écran lorsque je finis de lire le message. Qu'il me demande d'entrainer Duo, d'accord, il n'y a aucun probleme, mais si il croit que je vais le maltraiter délibérément, il se trompe fortement. 

C'est dans des moments comme ça que je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré Duo. Tu as su changer ma vie, ma vision des choses, tu as su m'apprendre a vivre, et je compte bien te le prouver dès que tu iras mieux. J veut que j'exécute ses ordres ? très bien, mes rapports iront dans ce sens là, mais je te jure Duo que je ne te ferais pas de mal intentionnellement. Tu n'en a vraiment pas besoin.

Et la je me dis que tu as eu de la chance que J ne prenne pas en main lui même ton entrainement pour ta rééducation. Il ne t'aurais pas ménagé, et je pense que tu auras très certainement terminé en Perfect Soldier toi aussi. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Te voir toute la journée plus sérieux que jamais, ne te préoccupant que de ton but, faisant abstraction de tes sentiments. Et je prie de toutes mes forces pour que J ne découvre pas mes sentiments pour toi, il serait capable de me refaire faire mon entrainement. Je n'y survivrais pas cette fois ci, pas apres avoir découvert de nouveau l'humanité ! Pas apres t'avoir rencontré.

Je reste encore quelques minutes devant mon ordinateur, attendant que ma colère se disspide. N'arrivant pas a me calmer, je vais me passer la figure sous le robinet. L'eau est froide, mais au moins, je suis a peu près calmé. Je retourne discretement dans la chambre que je partage avec Duo, et m'enfile sous mes couvertures. Je m'endors seulement quelques minutes apres, bercé par la respiration régulière de mon coéquipier.

/1

2

J'ai froid. Je suis recroquevillé sur moi, enroulé dans un tas de couvertures, et pourtant j'ai froid. Je respire lentement, comme pour essayer de ne pas trop y penser, en espérant que ça passe, mais rien n'y fait. J'ai froid. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver en hiver, pas très habillé, et allongé dans la neige. J'ai de plus en plus froid. Ce n'est pas normal ça. On n'a pas froid comme ça d'un coup. Tiens, je me met a frissoner maintenant. Je m'enroule encore plus dans mes couvertures, et essaye de trouver un peu de chaleur. Cela marche moyennement, puisque j'ai arreter de frissoner, mais j'ai toujours froid. Serais-je tombé malade ? Ce serait étonnant quand même, je ne suis jamais malade. mais tout a un début il parait. Je croisais néanmoins les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas cela, sinon quand il faudra se lever pour aller s'entrainer avec Heero, je risque d'avoir quelques petits problemes. Et lui dire ne changerait rien du tout.

Je finis par me rendormir, peu après, malgré le froid qui m'entoure.

Je me sens bien.Une douce chaleur m'envahit, me réchauffe lentement. Elle me fait un bien fou, mais en meme temps, je la sens légerement humide. Puis, au fur et a mesure que je me réveille, l'humidité fait place a une flaque d'eau qui me mouille légerement. Quelques secondes apres, je sens que je suis vraiment trempé. Croyez moi, la panique, ça réveille instantanément ! J'ouvre les yeux, par réflexe, mais le noir quotidien ne me renseigne pas beaucoup sur ma localisation.

Il faut que je me calme. Voila, on inspire, on exprire. Je commence a me détendre, et de ce fait, j'arrive mieux a me concentrer sur mes autres sens. J'entend de l'eau couler, et lorsque je touche un peu partout autour de moi, je sens des rebords. J'en déduit naturellement que je suis dans une baignoire, que l'on remplit d'eau....

Attendez, retour arriere. Comment ca je suis dans une baignoire que l'on remplit d'eau ? Qu'est ce que je fais la moi ? Je me redresse brusquement, cherchant a sortir de la baignoire, lorsque d'un coup je me sens vraiment mal, et je m'effondre dans la baignoire, en trempant surement toute la salle de bain. C'est bien le dernier de mes soucis ça je vous dirais. J'ai les jambes en coton, et un mal de crane soudain. Pour couronner le tout, j'ai de nouveau super froid. Je crois que je suis malade finalement...

/2

1

Quelque chose m'a réveillé dans la nuit. C'était Duo. Je pensais qu'il faisait de nouveau un cauchemard, et je me suis levé pour aller le réveiller. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai découvert un Duo apparemment completement gelé, qui claquait des dents, tout en dormant ! Sur le coup, j'ai pris une autre couverture, mais cela n'a pas suffit, il était toujours aussi gelé. Réfléchissant a un moyen rapide de le réchauffer efficacement, ma main se posa sur son front, comme naturellement, et je me rendit compte qu'il avait de la fievre ! 

De la fièvre... Duo avait de la fièvre... Et pas qu'un petit peu non plus ! Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je repoussast les couvertures, avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Je fit couler de l'eau, bien chaude, avant de le déposer dans la baignoire, a moitié nu,, dans le but de faire tomber la fievre. Je le laissais la, allongé dans la baignoire qui se remplissais, pour aller chercher quelques autres couvertures pour tout a l'heure. 

Tout en me dépechant, je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Duo tombe malade d'un seul coup, comme ca. Lui qui était toujours en forme, voila que tout lui tombe dessus d'un seul coup. Deja sa cécité, et maintenant il tombe malade.!

Un grand bruit me fit sursauter, avant que je ne me rende compte qu'il provenait de la salle de bain ! J'ouvre la porte avec fracas, pour me rendre compte que Duo est tout tremblant, au fond de la baignoire. Il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans l'eau, comme si cela pouvait suffire a le réchauffer suffisamment. 

Tout en rajoutant de l'eau chaude, je cherche ce qui aurait pu le mettre dans ce état. L'entrainement d'hier ? Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu prendre froid alors que nous étions dans une salle, à l'abri du vent. Mes yeux se posent sur son corps habillé de son seul boxer, et je me rend compte qu'il est recouvert a de nombreux endroits d'échymoses. Mes coeur se serre a cette vue. Est-ce moi qui lui ai fait cela ? Je sais bien que je n'y suis pas allé très doucement, mais a ce point la ?

- Duo ?

je l'interpelle d'un ton plus ferme que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il tressaillit au son de ma voix, mais me répond quand meme, l'air un peu craintif.

- Oui ?

- As tu l'impression que je t'ai blessé hier ?

- ....

- Duo répond moi, c'est important !

Je sens qu'il a envie de se faire tout petit, ou de partir d'ici en courant, mais il n'en fait rien. Il se contente juste de hocher la tete de façon affirmative. Duo ne ment pas, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir le coeur dans un étau a ce moment la.

- Ecoutes Heero, je ne sais pas si cette question est pour ton rapport ou non, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je sais que J t'as demandé de superviser mon entrainement, et je n'attendais pas a etre traité avec douceur. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude des coups.

Il dit sa derniere phrase avec un ton amer, avant de se mettre a tousser bruyamment.

- Duo, qu'as tu fais apres l'entrainement ?

Je le sens qu'il se tend, et qu'il cherche un peu de chaleur a nouveau dans l'eau. Je ferme le robinet, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

- Je... je suis allé me ballader un peu. Je pensais qu'un peu d'air frais me ferais du bien apres l'entrainement. J'ai marché un bon moment, avant qu'il ne se mette a pleuvoir. J'ai fais demi tour, mais je me suis plus ou moins perdu. Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai réussis a retrouver la maison d'aiilleurs...

- Baka ! Evite de recommencer, je n'ai pas envie de jouer les infirmieres pendant tout notre séjour ici ! tu es la pour te réabiliter pas pour rester dans ton lit pour cause de maladie ! 

Il acquiece lentement. Je pense qu'il doit se sentir coupable. Cest peut être pour cela qu'il me dit qu'il assistera quand même a l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui... nous verrons bien, si il est plus en orme que maintenant ou non, parce que je doute qu'il soit capable de se tenir debout tout seul. Il n'est plus gelé, c'est déja ça. Espéront que ca fievre va tomber rapidement aussi ! 

Une heure ou deux plus tard, je remet Duo dans son lit, rajoutant quelques couvertures en plus. Il a l'air encore plus mal en point que tout a l'heure ! 

/1

A suivre...

enfin la suite ! ca part un peu en live, je m'en excuse ! 


	9. 8 : Apaisement du coeur

Auteur : Mitt

Genre : Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Angst, Pov

Couples : 1+2+1, 3+4+3

Disclamer : Malheureusement, j'arrive pas a mettre la main dessus. Ils s'échappent toujours des que j'arrive a les enfermer :'( 

Note : ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction, et je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisodes de gnundam wing. je me suis basée sur les fanfics que j'ai lues pour le scénario, donc désolée si il les personnages sont OOC. J'espère comme meme que ca plaira :) bonne lecture.

Note 2 : les indications entre indiquent le début d'un pov, du chiffre de la personne concernée. les / indiquent la fin de ce pov.

réponse aux reviews : j'vous adore tous ;) merci :x

- Yami-Rose : vi, m'enfin dans le kawai on aura fait mieux qd meme :)

- Mimi Yuy1: ohh ! chuis tres touchée que t'm ma fic. moi meme j'aime bcp les tiennes (lues et relues...) et pis t'inquiete pas trop, c pas un barbare non plus Heero ;) et les sentiments vont arriver petit a petit.

- Chibishini-sama : nan, pas le coup des chibi eyes ! j'peux pas y résister !!!! (gloups, j'aurais du me taire moi) m'enfin, c demandé si gentiments, j'peux pas refuser de faire une suite ;)

- Lilou1 : hé ben ! tout ca ? "blush" en tt k, contente que mon point de vue des persos te conviennent. 

- Raziel : hihi, ben moi si, j'trouve que ca part en live. m'enfin, c un mal pr un bien, on dira ca comme ca ;)

- Chris52 : voila, suite ici ! que dire d'autre ? heu..... bonne question :D tant que je me fais pas frapper, t'as le choix :p

- Enyo85 : oula, que de questions... et les réponses viendront en temps voulu :p, mais pas de Hee-chan en infirmiere (enfin, pas ds ce sens la :p)

bonne lecture :)

Mekura

chapitre 8 : Apaisement du coeur.

1

Je regarde tranquilement Duo sous son tas de couvertures. Celles ci se lèvent et se baissent au rythme de sa respiration. A le voir comme ça, on dirait que tout va pour le mieux, mais si on écoute attentivement, on peut entendre une sorte de petit sifflement rauque. Duo a du mal a respirer depuis une bonne heure. J'ai l'impression que son état va en se dégradant de plus en plus. J'hésite à appeler Sally, mais cette décision revient a Duo. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas les médecins : il essaye toujours de s'échapper lorsque Sally doit venir pour nous examiner. Je pense qu'après ce qu'il a vécu chez Oz, il ne voudra pas être approché par un médecin avant longtemps. La dernière fois que Sally était venue pour Duo, tout s'était bien passé, mais il était tellement mal en point, que je doute qu'il se soit rendu réellement compte de quelque chose. Enfin, je lui demanderais lorsqu'il se réveillera, mais je doute que sa réponse soit positive. 

Au plus je le regarde, au plus je me sens coupable. Je m'étais promis d'y aller doucement avec lui lors de son entrainement, mais il avait l'air tellement sérieux et concentré que je me suis laissé allé. Ce n'est pas digne d'un soldat, et maintenant je m'en veux. J'ai vu son corps recouvert de bleus, fais en partie par mes soins, et je ne peux m'empecher de culpabiliser. Je culpabilise d'autant plus que maintenant je sais que c'est en partie de ma faute si tu es malade Duo. Tout a l'heure, tu as juste dis que tu voulais te ballader après l'entrainement, mais je sens que cette promenade avait un autre but que de seulement se détendre. 

Pourquoi Duo ? Pourquoi es-tu sorti ? Voulais tu me fuir ? Voulais tu aller te cacher par peur de moi ? Tout est si confu en moi. Je ne peux pas m'empecher de me sentir responsable de ton état. Moi qui voulais t'aider... Peut être préfererais-tu qu'un autre pilote prenne ma place ? 

Trowa ? d'apres ce que je sais, il a été plus ou moins élevé par des mercenaires. Pour eux, c'est vivre ou mourir. Je ne pense pas qu'il te ferais du mal parce que tu n'es pas tres en état, mais il pourrait te forcer a suivre un entrainement assez dur. Un peu comme J le souhaiterais quoi. De toutes manières, c'est soit ça, soit il refusera tout bonnement, ne voulant pas te faire souffrir davantage.

Quatre ? Non, vraiment trop mère poule. Ca ne serait meme plus un entrainement, mais plutot quelques échauffements, et encore. Désolé Quatre, je sais que tu peux être un excellent pilote, mais tu as tendance à t'inquiéter un peu trop à cause de ton empathie. Ce n'est pas un reproche, car il faut bien que certains d'entre nous s'occupent des autres. Avant, c'était Duo et toi, mais maintenant tu es tout seul, et je pense que tu dois avoir déja pas mal de soucis a cause de cela. Pas besoin d'en rajouter encore !

Il ne resterait plus que Wufei... et encore une fois, la réponse est définitivement non. Wufei, fier, juste, droit, d'une justice à toute épreuve. Wufei avec qui tu n'arretes pas de te disputer. ce n'est pas méchant, bien sur, mais je crains qu'en vous laissant tous les deux, il ne finisse par y avoir de la casse. Et j'aurais du mal a prédire lequel aurait craqué en premier. Et je n'ose meme pas penser aux entrainements de Wufei. Tu aurais un professeur stricte Duo, qui ne refuserait pas un refus, ou un échec. Un entrainement acharné, fait dans les règles de l'art. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Wufei est le seul qui puisse rester très stricte, alors qu'il ne souhaites surement pas plus que nous te faire du mal. Il agirait, tout en disant "il faut préserver ton honneur Maxwell, et pour cela tu dois savoir te battre !"

Finalement, tu as peut être étudié toutes les solutions avant de me demander à moi. Mais était-ce un bon choix finalement ? Regarde toi, regardes ce que tu es devenu par ma faute. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Toi qui voulait avoir a faire au Perfect Soldier, te voula récompensé.Etait-ce vraiment ce que tu voulais ? Je sais pertinemment qu'avant j'aurais très bien pu remplir convenablement cette tâche, mais maintenant, le puis-je toujours ? Peut être que l'entrainement conrrespondait a ce que tu souhaitais, tu ne me l'as pas dit, mais c'était le premier et le dernier comme ca, j'en fait le serment. Maintenant que j'ai réalisé a quel point tu es vulnérable, je ne veux plus te faire de mal. C'est égoiste de ma part je le sais bien... mais malgré tout, si tu me demandais de continuer a t'entrainer, le ferais-je ? Je ne veux plus te blesser, mais je veux encore moins te décevoir. Tu m'as toi meme demandé de l'aide, je ne peux que te l'accorder. Je t'en prie Duo, ne me demande pas de poursuivre l'entrainement dans cet état d'esprit, laisse moi etre moins froid avec toi; laisse moi te préserver... laisse moi t'aimer...

Inconsciemment, perdu dans mes pensées, je me retrouve assis sur le lit, a coté de toi, a te carresser tendrement les cheveux. Je me rend soudain compte que quelques larmes roulent le long de mes joues, pour aller s'écraser mollement sur les draps. Il est loin le soldat parfait, l'oeuvre de J. Te rends tu seulement compte de ce que tu as fait de moi Duo ? Je ne sais pas en détail ce qu'ils t'ont fait là bas, mais je ne l'imagine que trop bien. Rien que le fait de te serrer dans mes bras t'effraye au plus au point. Comment réagirais-tu si je te révelais mon amour pour toi ? Tu essayerais de me fuir, probablement. Je sais d'avance que je ne le supporterais pas, alors je ne dis rien, je me contente de rester froid et distant avec toi, comme tu me l'as toi meme demandé. 

Les larmes continuent de couler, inlassablement. Elles ne semblent pas vouloir se tarir. Si tu savais comme j'ai peur de te perdre Duo...

/1

2

Lorsque j'émerge du sommeil, je me rend immédiatement compte que je suis encore dans mon lit. J'ai l'impression de beaucoup dormir ces derniers temps, et franchement, je n'aime pas ça ! J'ai beau être un gros dormeur naturellement, depuis mon retour de chez Oz, je ne dors plus beaucoup. Je crois que je m'y suis fait finalement.

Je constate avec étonnement que je n'ai plus froid. Peut être que la fièvre est tombé ? Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas envie de bouger pour vérifier. Par contre, j'ai du mal a respirer, un peu. Mais peu importe, je suis si bien là, dans un cocon de chaleur et de tendresse. Attendez, de tendresse ? Mais qui donc peut avoir envie d'etre tendre avec moi ? Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne suis bon qu'a recevoir des coups, sans broncher. Pourtant, cette main qui se ballade dans mes cheveux, n'a pas l'air de me vouloir du mal, et ses caresses sont si douces, elle me proccurent tant de réconfort, de tendresse, de bien être. Peut être est-ce pour cette raison qu'au lieu de m'éloigner le plus possible de cette main qui pourrait me blesser, je m'en rapproche ?

Pour la premiere fois depuis longtemps, je me sens en sécurité. La main me carresse toujours tendrement les cheveux, et je me laisse faire, en savourant cet instant. Je n'ose plus trop bouger, de peur de révéler à la personne a mes cotés que je suis réveillé. Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrete, je me sens si bien ! 

Pourtant, a peine quelques minutes apres, la main s'enleve doucement, apres une derniere carresse, et je sens que la personne assise sur mon lit se leve. Non, je ne veux pas ! Ne t'en va pas, restes avec moi ! 

- Restes... je murmure

Je me retourne du coté de la personne. Bien entendu, je ne la voit pas, mais je sais qu'elle ne me fera pas de mal.Mon coeur se serre lorsque la voix me répond :

- Es-tu sur de vraiment le vouloir Duo ?

J'aquiesce d'un hochement de tete, a peine perceptible, mais lui l'a vu. Il revient s'asseoir a coté de moi, et recommence a jouer avec mes cheveux. Mais sa main est plus hésitante, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle en avait le droit. Il faut dire que la derniere fois, je l'ai rejeté assez violemment, a cause d'une de mes crises. Il faut dire que ce geste était tellement tendre tout a l'heure, que ça ne pouvait pas venir de Oz. Uniquement Heero, lui seul. Apres tout, qui cela pourrait-il être ? Nous ne sommes que deux ici.

- Heero....

- Hai ?

- Je suis désolé... pour la derniere fois. Je... je ne voulais pas te repousser... mais j'ai eu... peur.

Je me met a tousser bryamment, avec l'impresion que mes poumons sont en feu. bon sang, saleté de maladie ! Sa main se déplace vers mon dos, et me redresse légerement. Je tremble un peu, mais plus par peur, car je sais que Heero ne me fera pas de mal, je le sens. non, je temble de nouveau de froid. Je crois que finalement, ma fievre est toujours là. Un verre d'eau se présente a mes levres, et je bois doucement. Ca me soulage un peu de ma douleur a la gorge, mais le gout n'est vraiment pas bon. Je pense qu'il a du y mettre un quelconque médicament tout a l'heure. Je n'aime pas les médicaments, j'ai l'impression d'etre faible apres, mais ca ne peut pas être pire que maintenant. C'est alors que la voix d'Heero me répond, avec sincérité, et me réchauffe le coeur :

- Ne t'inquiete pas pour ça Duo, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'ai agit comme un imbécile, je n'aurais pas du. Saches juste que je ferais tout pour éviter que tu souffres de nouveau.

Quelques larmes apparaissent alors, et maladroitement, apres avoir un peu cherché sa position exacte, je le serre dans mes bras, en murmurant un merci venant du fond de mon coeur. Il m'enlace tendrement, et toutes mes peurs s'envolent pendant ce moment heureux.

/2

1

Duo, tu ne te rend pas compte ce que signifie ces mots, ce geste pour moi. C'est presque comme si tu me disais que tu acceptes de patager un peu de ta vie avec moi. Je sais bien qu'il n'en est rien, mais malgré tout, je me met à espérer. Savoir que tu n'as plus peur de moi, que tu acceptes de la tendresse de ma part, c'est un magnifique cadeau. J'en oublie presque que tu es malade tellement je suis heureux. Tu es dans mes bras, je te serre tout contre moi. J'ai peur de te lacher maintenant, que tu t'échappes de mon étreinte, de me retrouver a nouveau avec ce vide en moi. Mais non, tu restes serré contre moi, t'accrochant désespéremment a mon tee-shirt, comme si tu craignais que je m'en aille. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'en irais pour rien au monde ! 

Tu ne tardes pas à te rendormir. La fièvre doit t'épuiser. Il n'y aura pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui, tu peux dormir tranquilement, je veille sur toi.

Le temps passe, les secondes, minutes, et peut être meme heures s'écoulent. Je n'ai plus conscience de rien. Je te regarde dormir, paisiblement, ma main passant et repassant inlassablement dans tes cheveux. Je crois que finalement, la fatigue aura raison de moi. Je plonge dans un sommeil tranquille apres avoir resseré ma prise sur toi.

/1

A suivre...

voila ! ptit chapitre que je trouve mignon, pas vous ? :p désolé pour tous les fans de Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, mais la fic est essentiellement basée sur Hee-chan et Duo (des fois que vous auriez pas remarqué :p) 


	10. 9 : J'accepte

Auteur : Mitt 

Genre : Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Angst, Pov

Couples : 1+2+1, 3+4+3

Disclamer : Malheureusement, j'arrive pas a mettre la main dessus. Ils s'échappent toujours des que j'arrive a les enfermer :'( 

Note : ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction, et je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisodes de gnundam wing. je me suis basée sur les fanfics que j'ai lues pour le scénario, donc désolée si il les personnages sont OOC. J'espère comme meme que ca plaira :) bonne lecture.

Note 2 : les indications entre indiquent le début d'un pov, du chiffre de la personne concernée. les / indiquent la fin de ce pov.

réponse aux reviews : j'vous adore tous ;) merci :x

- Yami-Rose : "blush" merci bcp ! 

- Enyo85 : bonne fetes a toi aussi ;) et puis, puisque t'aime bien voir Hee-chan veiller Duo, je crois que tu seras servis ;)

- ChtiteElfie : choupikawayachachounet ? hé ben, sacré mot que tu nous a inventé la :p heu, plein de chapitres comme ca ? on verra on verra :p ms bon, huis bien lancée pour le moment ;)

- Mimi Yuy1: je te remercie encore pour m'avoir "preté" tes fics :) c'est sympa. ravie que la mienne te plaise toujours autant ;)

bonne lecture :)

Mekura

chapitre 9 : J'accepte.

1

Il pleut dehors. Je n'ai meme pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir. Le silence régnant dans cette pièce permet d'écouter la bruit de la pluie sur le sol. Je me laisse aller, les yeux toujours fermés, me concentrant sur ce bruit. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé la pluie, autant l'écouter tomber que la regarder. Ces milliards de goutelettes, si magnifiques, allant s'écraser lourdement contre un brin d'herbe, une branche d'arbre... lavant la nature sur son passage. J'aime particulierement l'odeur de la pluie, alors qu'elle commence a tomber. Le sol encore chaud, et sur lequel se déposent des perlettes d'eau donne lieu à un mélange particulièrement enivrant. Je me sens en paix lorsque il pleut, comme si on me lavait moi même de mes péchers. Peut être est-ce pour cela finalement que j'aime la pluie ? Pour me donner l'impression d'être moins sale, moins coupable de tous mes actes.

Je suis un assassin, je le sais bien, et rien ne pourra jamais effacer tous les crimes que j'ai comis. Je crois d'ailleurs que je ne pourrais jamais oublier moi même tout ce sang, ces cris, cette souffrance... Apres tout, je ne souhaite pas oublier tout ca. Je me fais du mal, j'en suis conscient, mais je ne veux pas oublier, faire comme si de rien n'était. Je suis un terroriste, je tue, et ça me fait mal. Je ne le dis pas, je ne le montre pas, mais je n'en ressens pas moins. J'ai besoin de me rappeler de tout cela, au moins pour me prouver que je suis vivant et humain.

Oui, humain, et non pas une arme comme J me l'a toujours fait penser. J'ai longtemps été qu'une machine a tuer, et puis l'opération météore a eu lieu, et j'ai rencontré mes coéquipiers. J'ai longtemps été froid et détestable avec eux, mais je les aient acceptés dans ma vie, ce qui constituait en soi un véritable exploit. Il faut dire aussi que Duo y était pour beaucoup. Il s'est montré patient avec moi, et a finalement réussi a percer le mur de glace qui emprisonnait mon coeur. J'ai découvert que j'étais capable de ressentir, d'avoir envie de certaines choses, d'avoir des amis, et même finalement de tomber amoureux. 

Ne pensez surtout pas que tout m'est tombé dessus du jour au lendemain, car ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai mis un bon moment à réussir a mettre un nom sur chacune des émotions que je ressentais, et encore plus sur ce sentiment tellement étrange qu'est l'amour. Mais à présent, je peux dire que je suis un être humain à part entière, et non pas une arme. Il m'est pourtant difficile de m'extérioriser comme toi Duo. Je suis toujours calme, refermé, et je montre peu mes sentiments, malgré tout. Je souhaite de tout mon coeur que mon amour pour toi soit réciproque, et que tu finisses de m'apprendre à vivre Duo.

Je sens ton souffle chaud contre mon cou, et je frissonne malgré moi. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne dors pas, et depuis un bon moment déjà. Mais tu n'as rien dit, respectant mon besoin de silence. Je relâche mon attention jusqu'alors fixée sur le pluie, pour touner la tête vers toi. J'ouvre par la meme occasion les yeux, pour te découvrir toujours allongé contre moi, dans mes bras, dans la même postion qu'hier. Je n'ose pas parler, de peur de rompre ce moment, qui semble si... privilégié ? Tu as l'air détendu, et tellement serein. Je ne veux pas briser la magie de ce moment en parlant. Pour dire quoi de toutes façons ? Je me contente alors de te serrer un peu plus fort dans mes bras. 

Je te sens te tendre un peu, mais mine de rien, tu te blottis un peu plus contre moi. J'ai compris le message, ne t'inquiete pas Duo. Fichus Ozzies, vont-ils un jour cesser te hanter ta mémoire ? Je ne peux m'empecher de les maudire pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. C'est déroutant, et ça me sert le coeur de savoir que tu luttes contre l'envie de t'échapper, chaque fois que je te sers dans mes bras. Je sais bien qu'on en est pas a ce stade là, et qu'il y a eu des progres de fait, mais tu n'es jamais tres rassuré au début je le sais. J'apprécie énormément ton courage Duo. Ou trouves-tu la force de faire face à tout ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Bon, j'arrete de me poser des questions, ça ne me meneras à rien de toutes façons. Je me contente de te regarder, alors que tu viens nicher ta tête au creux de mon épaule. Presque machinalement, ma main reprend place parmis tes cheveux, et les caresse, tout aussi tendrement que la veille. Je crois que je ne m'en lasserais jamais, ils sont si doux, si soyeux, si.... beaux.

Je me sens si bien, vraiment bien, avec l'impression de rattraper tous ces moments de sérénité perdus. Je sais parfaitement que tu es dans le même état de plénitude que moi, au vu du sourire heureux que tu affiches. Et cela me réchauffe encore plus le coeur que toute autre nouvelle. Tes sourires sincères se faisaient rares, et je sais que celui là en est un. Je souris moi aussi, le coeur soudain léger. Je soupire de contentement, alors que ma main quitte tes cheveux pour venir caresser doucement ton visage.

Soudain, tu t'éloignes de moi en roulant rapidement sur le coté, me tourant ainsi le dos. Je ne comprend pas tout ce suite ce qu'il se passe, et je me maudis pour mon dernier geste. Je n'aurais jamais du. Pourtant, je ne perd pas tout espoir lorsque je réalise que tu es secoué d'une violente quinte de toux. Je suis tout de même très inquiet, mais moins que si j'avais été le responsable de ce brusque départ. Les blessures physiques ou maladies disparaissent bien plus vite que les blessures de l'âme. Je me lève très rapidement, et je suis à tes cotés en un temps record.

- Duo ? Est ce que ça va ? je demande, pas très sur de moi.

Je me doute bien que ça ne va pas très fort, il est encore malade. Il hoche doucement la tête de haut en bas, et ça me rassure un tout petit peu. Néanmoins pas assez, pour pouvoir rester là en attendant que ça passe. Je cours rapidement chercher un verre d'eau, pour essayer de faire passer la toux. Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre, il a l'air d'aller mieux, mais il a la respiration saccadée, et rapide. Je lui donne le verre d'eau, qu'il s'empresse de boire, avant de me souffler un "merci". Je le réinstalle ensuite confortablement sous les couvertures, vérifiant par la meme occasion sa température. Je suis soulagé de constater qu'il n'a plus de fièvre. Pourtant, si hier je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui demander si il voulait que j'appelle Sally, je le ferais aujourd'hui. Il va certes un peu mieux, mais sa toux m'inquiete énormément. Je décide donc de me lancer, et d'espérer qu'il soit d'accord.

- Duo ?

Il ne répond pas, mais je sais que j'ai toute son attention. Il ne parle pas beaucoup en ce moment, mais dois-je vraiment m'inquiéter de cela ?

- Ecoutes Duo, je sais parfaitement que tu as horreur des médecins, mais je pense qu'il serait sage que Sally vienne te voir et t'examine. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu tombes encore plus malade parce que j'aurais été incapable de te soigner correctement. J'ai été entrainé a combattre, et à me soigner de mes blessures, mais en aucun cas contre les maladies. 

Je le vois poser sur moi ses yeux sans vie, et a cet instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il doit me prendre pour un parfait abrutit. Moi, le Soldat Parfait, incapable de soigner un simple mal de gorge ? Hé bien, aussi drole que cela puisse paraitre, oui. 

- Tu sais Heero, un médecin en sera pas nécéssaire. Je ne suis que très rarement malade, et ce n'est pas une misérable toux qui va me faire peur ! Je préfere attendre que ça passe.

- Mais....

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne. J'ai pris ma décision. 

Il s'arrete un moment, le visage dur, puis se détend de nouveau, laissant retomber sa tete dans l'oreiller. Il reprend alors, plus calmement

- Tu es différent Heero, tu as changé. J'ai l'impression que tu es plus ouvert aux autres.

- Je le suis

- Tu sais, je t'avais demandé de redevenir comme avant ?

Je m'arrete de respirer, ne voulant pas entendre la suite. Vas tu me le demander encore une fois ? Je sais d'avance que j'aurais terriblement de mal a le refaire alors, surtout apres les instants que j'ai passé, avec toi dans mes bras. Tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte de mon trouble, et apres un petit temps de pause, comme pour me laisser le temps de me torturer l'esprit, tu continues. 

- Je crois... enfin, il me semble que...j'arrive plus ou moins à supporter de nouveau une présence a mes cotés... surtout depuis qu'on est plus que tous les deux...

Il baisse la tete, penaud, comme si le fait de dire ça, faisait en sorte qu'il rejettait les autres. Le pire c'est que je suis sur que c'est ce qu'il pense...

- Tu sais Heero, je crois que je commence à m'habituer à ta présence, et finalement, à ton nouveau toi. Je... si jamais tu veux rester froid et imperturbable comme je te l'avais demandé, je comprendrais, mais je veux que tu saches que ayant réussit à vaincre un peu de mes démons, je ne te rejetterais pas si tu voulais rester le Heero de ce matin. 

Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Bon, bien sur, je ne suis pas content du fait qu'il refuse de voir un médecin, mais apres tout, ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas ! Mais CA ! Non, ca, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! Duo me permet de rester tel que je suis ! Je suis vraiment heureux qu'il ai réussi à me le dire, cela prouve qu'il tient vraiment a se débarasser de ses peurs. Et puis, cela montre aussi qu'il tient un peu à moi ! 

Je m'assois sur le lit, et du bout des doigts, je caresse son visage angélique.

- Je veux te protéger Duo. Je ne veux plus avoir à te faire du mal autant par des paroles dures et blessantes que par un entrainement trop dur. Je tiens trop a toi pour ça.

Je te dépose un baiser sur le front, et j'aperçois une unique larme couler, glisser lentement le long de ta joue, avant de terminer sa route sur le coussin.

- Merci Hee-chan...

/1

A suivre...

on avance pas vraiment dans ce chapitre je sais. bientot un peu d'action, avant d'endormir tout le monde ;) BONNE ANNEE A TOUS :x


	11. 10 : Terroriste avant tout

**Auteur** : Mitt   
**Genre** : Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Angst, Pov  
**Couples** : 1+2+1, 3+4+3  
**Disclamer** : Malheureusement, j'arrive pas a mettre la main dessus. Ils s'échappent toujours des que j'arrive a les enfermer :'(  
**Note** : ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction, et je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisodes de gundam wing. je me suis basée sur les fanfics que j'ai lues pour le scénario, donc désolée si il les personnages sont OOC. J'espère comme meme que ca plaira :) bonne lecture.  
**Note 2** : les indications entre indiquent le début d'un pov, du chiffre de la personne concernée. les / indiquent la fin de ce pov.   
**réponse aux reviews** : j'vous adore tous ;) merci :x  
- **Loumiolla** : t'inquiète, y a pas de pb, c pas une obligation de reviewer ;) donc je ne vois pas pk je pardonnerais une faute non comise ;) en tt k, effectivement, Heero a décongelé, dans le sens "physique" du terme, pcq au mental, c déja fait depuis un moment :p. et non, je pense pas avoir bloqué les reviews signées :s ms ff.net bugg en ce moment  
- **Enyo85** : heu, nan, pas de l'action dans ce sens la :pme sens pas encore prete pour en écrire, mais, ca viendra, juste plus tard dans l'histoire ^^ j'avoue kan meme que j'm bcp Hee-chan et Duo en train de se faire des calins ^^ et bonne année à toi ossi :), accompagnée d'une bonne santée, et de mes meilleurs voeux  
- **Kikioutou** : contente que ma fic te plaise :) le "trop chou" était pas spécialement prévu dans l'id de départ, mais bon, c'est pas moi qui commande, c'est mes mains ^^  
- **Sheikanahihi**: merci bcp ^^ en fait Mekura = aveugle. je sais, j'me suis pas foulée, mais bon... en ce qui concerne ff.net, théoriquement, t'as du recevoir un mail. et non, chuis pas spécialement sadiq, pas plus que certains ou certaines en tt k :p, mais effectivement, c'est "pratiq" pour Hee-chan. pas trop non plus, c'est pas drole apres. en tt k, ravie que ca te plaise :) et y a pas de soucis qd aux harcèlements ;) ca me fait plaisir  
- **Yami-Rose1** : ha bah nan, pleure pas ! mais je reconnais que moi ossi j'm bcp Heero et Duo co ca [ce qui est plutot logiq vu que c'est moi l'auteur :p] mais bon, je ne sais pas si je v avoir l'occasion de te voir fondre comme neige au soleil tout de suite :p ) 

bonne lecture :)

  


~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~

**Mekura**

**Chapitre 10 : Terroriste avant tout**

  


~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~

1

Une semaine vient de s'écouler. Une douce semaine, très douce. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que durant cette semaine. Inutile de préciser que je te dois cet état d'esprit Duo. J'étais fou de joie lorsque tu m'as assuré que mon caractère plus ouvert te convenait parfaitement. Plus besoin de me cacher derrière un masque de dureté, de faire semblant d'être indifférent à ta présence, de t'obliger à suivre un entrainement stricte. Non, à présent, il ne reste plus que moi, Heero, l'être humain... et puis toi Duo. Toi qui malgré toutes tes souffrances et peurs actuelles trouve le courage de m'accepter, et de lutter. 

Les premiers jours ont été un peu pénibles, à cause de ta maladie. Mais en même temps, n'est-ce pas grâce à elle que j'ai pu te proccurer cette tendresse qui te manquait tant ? Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage d'agir comme je l'ai fait. Toutefois, même si mes gestes, mes marques d'affection à ton égard, se faisaient en toute liberté, tu n'en restais pas moins malade. Il a bien fallu attendre encore quelques jours pour que tu te sentes réellement mieux. Et à ce moment là, tu m'as demandé de reprendre l'entrainement. Je me souviens qu'a ce moment je t'ai admiré pour la détermination et le sérieux dont tu faisais preuve. Mais j'ai également ressentis une certaine angoisse. J'avais terriblement peur que tu n'ai plus besoin de toute cette tendresse que je t'offrais, que tu ne veuilles plus de moi... Je me suis trompé. 

Les jours suivant ont été de mieux en mieux. Te voir progresser un peu plus tous les jours à l'entrainement, te voir t'orienter dans la maison sans foncer dans un mur à chaque pas grâce à une canne prévue à cet effet, et surtout, te voir m'accepter un peu plus chaque jours. Je crois que cette semaine aura été la meilleure de toutes depuis que tu es revenu. Et ça aussi ca me réchauffe le coeur. Tous les efforts que tu fais deviennent visibles, petit à petit, et je sens que ça te donne encore plus envie de t'en sortir définitivement. 

Toutefois, même si tout ceci est plus qu'encourageant, je n'en reste pas moins inquiet. Si tes cicatrices, aussi bien physiques que morales s'effacent progressivement, tes yeux, eux, restent obstinément éteinds. Je sais pertinemment qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que tu puisses de nouveau voir, mais j'aimerais tant percevoir cette lueur de vie au fond de tes prunelles améthystes. Sans elle, elles sont comme mortes. C'en est douloureux. 

Mais ce qui est plus douloureux encore, c'est de devoir te quitter quelques temps. 

Ils vont me le payer ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de me faire ça. Dès que je croise ces profs de malheur, ils vont souffrir. Ils ne s'en tireront pas à si bon compte, foi de Shinigami. Vieux croutons, vous êtes fiers de vous ? Je commençais à m'en remettre tout doucement, et voilà que vous voulez m'enlever mon seul soutien ? Sans Heero, comment vais-je m'en sortir ? J'ai déjà tellement de mal encore lorsqu'il est près de moi, alors si il n'est plus là, serais-je capable de faire encore quelque chose ? J'en doute fort. Et puis, comment éviter de repenser à cette période, si sa présence rassurante n'est pas là ? Vous voulez vraiment que tous les efforts que j'ai du fournir pour en arriver là soient réduits à néant ? Apparemment oui. Je vous déteste ! 

Il n'y a qu'une chose qui compte pour vous, les missions. La présence d'Heero pour celle là est-elle vraiment indispensable ? Jusque là, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei s'en sont bien sortis sans nous non ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne veux pas, c'est trop dur... 

Non je suis égoïste, je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça. Nous sommes en guerre, et la vie de milliers de personnes valent bien plus que mes pauvres petits problèmes personnels. Oui c'est ça, je ne suis qu'un putain d'égoiste ! Je me dégoute. Après tout, je suis moi aussi un soldat non ? Alors je me dois de faire passer ceux pour qui je me bat avant moi même. Je ferais de mon mieux pour que tu sois fier de moi à ton retour Hee-chan. Oui, je me le promet. 

Et voilà, le moment tant redouté est là. Tu viens de me dire au revoir. Non Heero, reste près de moi. C'est si douloureux. Je sais bien que de toutes façons je n'ai pas le choix, et qu'il me faut accepter, mais mon coeur a tellement mal ! T'en rends-tu seulement compte Heero ? Quelques larmes coulent à présent. Je ne cherche même plus à les retenir. "Boys don't cry", c'était ce que Solo me disait tout le temps. Désolé de te décevoir mon ami, je n'ai pas su honorer tes paroles... 

- Duo, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas, ou je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer moi aussi. Je n'aime pas te voir triste. 

Un maigre sourire s'installe sur mon visage. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir te voir en cet instant Hee-chan ! Tu deviens tous les jours plus ouvert, et je ne peux mê;me pas le voir. Tes doigts viennent récolter mes larmes, dans un geste si tendre. C'en est trop, je ne peux pas en supporter davantage. Dire que tu ne seras plus là dans quelques minutes... secondes. Ta présence va me manquer horriblement, tout comme tous tes gestes à mon encontre. Qui l'aurait cru ? J'ai subit les pires tortures dans la base d'Oz, et me voilà accro aux caresses d'Heero. Ce n'est pas grand chose bien sur, mais sa main se balladant dans mes cheveux, ou sur mon visage... oui, ça va me manquer. 

Je sens qu'Heero me prend dans ses bras. Je ne repousse pas, je l'ai accepté près de moi. Je lui rend son étreinte, sanglotant toujours. Je voudrais rester dans ses bras pour l'éternité, j'y suis tellement bien ! 

- Ne pars pas... Hee-chan... s'il te plait... restes avec moi... j'ai besoin de toi... 

- Désolé Duo, je ne peux pas, les autres ont besoin de moi pour cette mission. Si je refuse d'y aller, je les envoie à une mort certaine, et ça, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. 

- ....... 

- Duo ? Crois moi, je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de m'en aller... Si je le pouvais, je resterais là... 

- ...... 

- Tu m'en veux ? 

- ..... Non Hee-chan je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas le choix.... mais ça fait tellement mal... là. 

Ma main se déplace pour venir se poser sur son coeur. Je le sens qui acquièce. Il me serre un peu plus contre lui, comme pour évacuer cette douleur, mais elle reste toujours là, bien ancrée. Le moment arrive enfin où il se détache de moi. Cette fois, il s'en va pour de bon. 

- Heero ? 

- Hn ? 

- Soit prudent surtout, je ne veux pas te perdre... 

Une simple caresse sur ma joue, en guise en de promesse, et un instant plus tard, la porte se referme. Ca y est, il est partit. Je me retrouve seul, seul avec mes pensées. Mais pour l'instant, elles ne sont tournées que vers toi Hee-chan. Reviens moi vite... 

/2 

4 

Tout à l'heure, Heero reviens. J'en suis heureux, j'ai hâte d'avoir de ses nouvelles, de même que celles de Duo. J'espère qu'il va bien. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que les profs aient demandé à Heero de venir nous aider. Ils auraient mieux fait de le laisser avec Duo, d'autant plus que la mission n'est pas spécialement difficile. Parfois j'ai du mal à les comprendre. La présence d'Heero est-elle absolument nécéssaire ? Selon moi, trois pilotes seraient amplement suffisant, alors pourquoi ? Que cherchent-ils donc à faire ? Je n'arrive malheureusement pas à trouver de réponse à mes questions. Je me demande si les autres s'interrogent aussi, ou alors si c'est moi qui devient parano ? 

Trowa et Wufei sont dans le salon. Ils attendent tout comme moi l'arrivée d'Heero. Moi, je suis allé préparer un peu de thé en attendant. Je préfère m'occuper les mains, je n'aime pas spécialement rester immobile, à ne rien faire. Ce n'est pas le cas pour mes deux amis de la salle d'a coté. Depuis tout à l'heure, ils sont assis sur le canapé, et n'ont encore pas décroché un mot. Wufei semble en train de méditer, quant à Trowa, il fixe un point imaginaire en face de lui. 

Le silence est assez pensant je dois avouer. Le babillage incessant de Duo me manque atrocement. Sans lui, la planque est comme morte. Personne ne parle, ou très peu, et ça en devient insuportable ! De plus, avec deux pilotes en moins, nous devons exécuter toutes les missions, et le manque de repos commence à se faire nettement ressentir. Ils veulent nous tuer à la tâche ou quoi ? Nous sommes des terroristes certes, mais aussi des êtres humains. Si on continue à ce rythme, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne tienne pas le coup ! 

Une demi heure plus tard, Heero pénetre dans le salon. Je suis heureux de le retrouver, et je ne manque pas de lui dire, tout en l'enserant de mes bras pour une étreinte amicale. Je le regarde, et je m'aperçois qu'il a changé. Un léger sourire a prit place sur ses lèvres, et au lieu de son regard froid habituel, je peux lire tout la joie de nous revoir. Trowa le salue d'un hochement de tête, et Heero fait de même. Quant à Wufei, un simple 'Yuy' a suffit, avant de trouver un 'Chang' pour toute réponse. Ils ne le montrent pas, mais je sais qu'ils sont aussi heureux que moi de le revoir. 

J'aimerais bien lui demander des nouvelles de Duo, mais au moment même où je m'apprêtais à le faire, l'ordinateur portable sonne, et la tête de J nous apparait. Du coin de l'oeil, je peux voir que Heero est redevenu aussi froid qu'avant. Ca ne m'étonne pas. Après tout, Heero est le genre de personne à être terroriste avant même d'être humain, alors que d'autres sont humaines avant d'etre terroristes, comme Duo par exemple. Et en cela, ils se complètent parfaitement. 

  
A suivre...

  


~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~

voila. bon, j'avais prévu un peu d'action, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas encore pour ce chapitre, mais plutot pour le suivant, :où je reviendrais un peu sur les trois autres pilotes, mais sans oublier Hee-chan et Duo. ^^   
J'espere que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^  



	12. 11 : Quand il faut retourner se battre

**Auteur** : Mitt 

**Genre** : Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Angst, Pov

**Couples** : 1+2+1, 3+4+3

**Disclamer** : Pas à moi, mais à leur créateur

**Note** : ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction, et je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisodes de gundam wing. je me suis basée sur les fanfics que j'ai lues pour le scénario, donc désolée si il les personnages sont OOC. J'espère comme meme que ca plaira :) bonne lecture.

**Note 2** : les indications entre indiquent le début d'un pov, du chiffre de la personne concernée. les / indiquent la fin de ce pov. 

**Réponses aux reviews** :   
Merci bcp, ca me touche énormément :x  
_DeathSlave_ : de l'action ? moui, on peut considérer ce chapitre comme tel... enfin, ça ne sera jamais une fic avec bcp d'actions de ttes... dsl, mais faudra t'en contenter :p  
_Enyo85_ : malheureusement, j'ai pas la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre.. du moins cncernant Duo... pour les Mads, vi je suis bien d'accord, ils st vraiments cons ! hihi  
_Louise-chan_ : merci du soutien ! j'espère pouvoir continuer à faire ds le 'passionnant'.. perso je doute que ça le soit, ms ne dit-on pas que les auteurs n'aiment pas ce qu'ils font ?  
_Yami-Rose1_ : moins kawai, moins kawai... hé attends, t'as pas encore à la fin de la fic la :p et pis si d'un coup ça devient trop 'tout va bien les ptits oiseaux chantent' c'est pas drole.. bon dsl, tjrs pas de kawai ds ce chap.. un peu plus tard ;) ms c vrai, mes mads st méchants ! gniark gniark   
_Onna Heera_ : chère 60eme revieweuse ^^ moui, Duo est ds la *** comme tu dis si bien... ms faut bien une histoire :p hé bé, dis dc, ca a intrigué pas mal de monde cette histoire de séparation et des mads... he.. que dire à ce sujet.. prochain chapitre ? :p en tt k, ravie que mon style te plaise.  
_Leenaren_ : oh une jolie ptite review dans ma boite mail *-* m'ci ! enfn, c pas pr autant que je v te donner Heero ou Duo :p g pas encore fini de faire joujou avec eux ! ms tu peux tjrs repasser ds le coin venir les voir ;)

  


~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~

****

Mekura

Chapitre 11 : Quand il faut retourner se battre..

  


~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~

3

Nous y voilà enfin ! La base Ozzie se trouve juste devant nous, semblant nous narguer.. Du haut de nos Gundams, nous nous préparons mentalement à transformer cet endroit en un vrai champ de ruines. Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'exécuter les ordres que l'on nous donne, mais si nous voulons qu'un jour la paix revienne, nous n'avons pas le choix. Chacun doit faire des sacrifices, mais seulement, notre fardeau est plus lourd à porter que celui des autres.

  
Parfois, je me dis que les bourgeois ne connaissent rien à la guerre.   
Ils vivent bien à l'abris dans leur cage dorée, ce qu'ils appellent modestement 'maison'.   
Ils sont confortablement installés devant leur poste de télévision et regardent bien sagement les informations.  
Ils regardent les horreurs de la guerre comme si c'était un vulgaire feuilleton télévision, mais n'y prennent pas part.  
Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est de tuer de sang froid, jour après jour.  
Ils ne connaissent pas la douleur ressentie par tous les crimes commis.  
Pour moi, ils ne font aucun sacrifice pour que la paix revienne.   
Ils se contentent d'attendre que les autres le fassent pour eux.  
Ils se reposent sur "plus faible" qu'eux.  
Mais nous ne sommes pas faibles, et lorsque la victoire sonnera, ils ne pourront pas se féliciter d'avoir remporté la guerre.

  
Mais quand je vois Quatre, ce cher rayon de soleil, je me dis que tous ne sont pas ainsi, et que certains sont prêts à laisser tous leurs biens derrière eux, à risquer leur vie, simplement pour que celle d'autruie soit meilleure et heureuse. Si tu savais à quel point je te respecte et t'aime Quatre.. Tu as su changer ma vision du monde, me rassurer, me redonner confiance en le genre humain. Si aujourd'hui je me bats, c'est pour pouvoir offrir tout ceci à ceux qui sonr comme je l'étais.

  
Le soleil commence à se lever. Nous allons bientôt passer à l'attaque. Et nous en sortirons victorieux !

  
/3

  
5

  
Ca y est, Yuy vient de faire un pas en avant. Il se tourne ensuite vers nous, nous évaluant du regard quelques instants. Le signal est donné. Comme un seul homme nous nous élançons sur la base, sortant les canons.

  
Depuis que Yuy a reçu l'ordre de mission, il a retrouvé son air impassible. Il est redevenu en quelques sortes notre 'chef', mais aucun de nous ne trouve à y redire. Il est un fin tacticien, analyse rapidement la situation, et sait quand le moment d'attaquer est venu. C'est de plus un combattant hors pair. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi il ne serait pas apte à nous 'guider'. Je ne veux pas dire que nous ne sommes pas de bons combattants nous autres, mais il a ce petit quelque chose en plus qui lui permet d'endosser ce rôle.. Et puis, dans ce genre de circonstances, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'oeuvrer chacun de notre côté, sans un 'pilier' pour nous rassembler ! Les missions deviendraient vite de vrais fiascos si jamais nous agissions tous à notre guise. 

  
Je sais bien que les autres membres de l'équipe ont tendance à me percevoir comme quelqu'un de très solitaire et qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tord non plus, c'est vrai, mais je sais mettre mes préférences de côté lorsqu'il est nécéssaire de le faire.. Pourquoi me battrais-je avec eux si ce n'était pas le cas ? 

  
D'un coup de canon, je fais exploser un hangar contenant plusieurs Léos.  
Les armées ennemis ne sont pas encore véritablement déployées, le 'combat' est en presque trop facile.  
Mais elles ne tarderont pas, et lorsque ce moment viendra, je devrais me concentrer véritablement au lieu de laisser mes pensées vagabonder.

  
Où en étais-je d'ailleurs ? Ha oui, à mon insupportable caractère. Il faut reconnaître aussi que sans cet imbécile d'américain je serais sans doute beaucoup plus calme ! Il se débrouille toujours pour me faire tourner en bourrique, m'affublant de surnoms tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres.. Merian aimait cela aussi.. Merian... 

  
Mais même si je ne le montre pas, j'apprécie ces moments où je me retrouve en train de pourchasser cet abruti avec mon sabre ! Au moins, je ne pense pas inlassablement aux mêmes choses.. A de morbides choses..  
Depuis que Maxwell n'est plus là, la tension à la planque a considérablement changée. Nous sommes tous secoués par ce qui lui arrive, réalisant que ça pourrait arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! 

  
Ce n'est néanmoins plus le moment d'y penser. Voilà que l'armée ennemie se décide à arriver.

  
/5

  
4

  
Le calme avant la tempête dit-on.  
J'aurais espéré que ce proverbe ne s'applique pas dans pareille situation..  
Si nous avons eu quelques minutes de répis en début de bataille grâce à l'effet de surprise, le combat risque désormais d'être rude ! Des Ariès et Léos arrivent de toute part et essayent de nous encercler !   
Les tirs fusent de tous les cotés, les bâtiments explosent suite à leur contact, des murs entiers jonchent le sol. Quelques caracasses d'armures mobiles viennent les rejoindre s'ajoutant ainsi au fouillis du champ de bataille !

  
Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois Heero. Il essaye tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage vers le QG de la base, son Gundam récoltant de multiples dommages. Si il continue ainsi, il risque de se faire tuer ! Mon coeur voudrait lui dire d'arrêter de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le camp ennemi ! J'ai déjà 'perdu' Duo, je ne veux pas perdre un autre de mes amis sur une mission telle que celle là ! Mais mon esprit de soldat m'empêche de le faire, et je me contente de détruire les armures qui se présentent devant moi. Si au moins nous pouvions assurer ses arrières ! Mais nos ennemis sont nombreux, et nous devons nous débrouiller seuls.

  
La lutte continue, acharnée ! Je commence à fatiguer.. Si le combat ne cesse pas bientôt, je ne vais pas tarder à m'écrouler ! D'un regard, je me rends compte que Trowa et Wufei ne sont pas en meilleure forme que moi ! Ils n'attaquent plus aussi régulièrement qu'auaparavant et leur défense est moins bonne. Cela ne les empêche pourtant pas de pousuivre la lutte avec autant de détermination qu'à son commencement ! 

  
Courage les amis, je sens que l'issue n'est plus très loin ! 

  
/4

  
1

  
La mission n'est pas vraiment compliquée en soit.. Après tout, nous ne devons que réduire en poussière le QG de la base Ozzie et faire le maximum de dégats du côté de leurs armures ! Cette seconde partie est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus facile à réaliser ! D'après nos maigres informations, il y a ici toute la puissance de cette base ! Peut être ont-ils estimés qu'avec un pilote en moins nous serions moins performants ? Grave erreur, nous sommes juste moins rapides à massacrer nos ennemis ! Car nous vaincrons, j'en suis persuadé ! A l'heure actuelle, il ne reste plus beaucoup de leurs armures. A vue de nez, je dirais une vingtaine ! Rien d'insurmontable donc. 

  
Inurmontable... non, sûrement pas, mais il faut que je me donne encore plus à fond si je veux que cette bataille prenne fin rapidement ! Je commence à comprendre le point de vue de ces chers professeurs lorsqu'ils disaient que ma présence était indispensable pour cette mission ! C'est bien simple ! Même si le nombre d'armures à abattre n'est pas excéssive pour quatre Gundams, elle devient vite plus problématique pour seulement trois ! Et même si leur pilote sont vigoureux et résistants, ils ont effectués trop de missions sans vraiement avoir le temps de se reposer. Ils sont exténués ! Je dois absolument faire de mon mieux pour faire cesser au plus vite ce combat ! 

  
De surcroît, au plus vite nous eront rentrés à la planque, au plus vite je pourrais aller retrouver Duo ! Je ne doute pas un seul instant que j'aurais le droit à un interrogatoire en règle de la part de Quatre pour avoir de ses nouvelles, mais j'espère pouvoir l'écourter au maximum ! Je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas juste pour eux ! Ils s'inquiètent certainement autant que moi pour lui, et ont le droit de savoir comment il évolue. D'un autre côté, je m'inquiète pour eux également ! Depuis que je suis avec Duo, ils effectuent tous les trois les missions, faisant le travail de cinq personnes ! Serait-ce exagérer que de dire qu'ils ont besoin de sommeil ? Je ne crois pas non. Seulement, ils ne pourront se reposer que si je leur apporte mon soutien.

  
Cruel dilemme... je ne peux laisser Duo seul, mais ne peux pas non plus me résoudre à quitter les autres comme si de rien n'était..  
De plus, connaissant les professeurs, et plus principalement J, la probabilité pour qu'ils se voient accorder plus d'un jour de repos est très faible ! D'accord, nous sommes des soldats, d'accord nous faisons tout le sale boulot, mais qu'il arrêtent de nous considérer comme de vulgaires machines ! 

  
Faut-il que l'un de nous s'écroule que pouvoir obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de répis ?   
J'en parlerais avec les principaux conernés plus tard ! Il est grand temps que cette fichue bataille prenne fin ! 

  
/1

  
4

  
Par Allah ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais même après avoir remonté au maximum les barrières de mon empathie, je ressens la colère diffusée par Heero ! Il semble plus déterminé que jamais à terminer ce combat, et je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec lui sur ce point là ! Je puise dans mes dernières forces et me plonge une dernière fois dans la bataille avec acharnement ! 

  
Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir réagit à la volonté de Heero d'en finir au plus vite ! Wufei et Trowa se relèvent et se jettent littéralement sur les armures ennemies ! 

  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne reste plus que quatre Léos...  
Autant dire tout de suite qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à rejoindre leurs confrères ! Je jette un oeil à mes camarades, et nous lançons la toute dernière offensive ! 

  
/4

  
5

  
Finalement, nous sortons vainqueurs de cette mission. Oui, mais une fois de plus, nous ne sommes pas passés loin de la défaite ! Si Yuy n'avait pas été là, nous nous serions très certainement écroulés de fatigue ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais pouvoir refaire tout le chemin pour rentrer à la planque.. Je suppose que les autres doivent être dans le même état que moi ! Hormis Yuy bien sûr qui à toujours l'air d'être en forme ! 

  
Nous nous éloignons silencieusement..  
Je me retourne une simple fois : un dernier regard sur ce paysage dévasté.  
Comme le dirait un certain japonais : Ninmu ryukaï !  
Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer discrètement à la planque et à se reposer...

  
Enfin, ça dépend pour qui ! Winner risque très certainement de harceler Yuy pour avoir des nouvelles de Maxwell ! Bah, tant qu'ils ne m'empêchent pas de dormir !

  
Je sens que la journée va être très longue ! 

  
/5 

  
A suivre...

  


~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~

Après presque 2 mois d'attente, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! je peux vous dire qu'il m'a fait suer ! Je ne me souvenais pas devoir peiner autant pour écrire un simple chapitre... dsl de vous avoir fait attendre, mais vous savez, qd ca ne veut pas venir...

espérons que vous apprécierez ;)


	13. 12 : When Demons Awake

**Auteur** : Mitt

**Base**: Gundam Wing

**Genre** : Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Angst, Pov

**Couples** : 121, 343

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi mais à leur créateur.  
La chanson est de Rhapsody, et les paroles sont extraites de "When Demons awake".

**Note** : ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction, et je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisodes de gundam wing. je me suis basée sur les fanfics que j'ai lues pour le scénario, donc désolée si il les personnages sont OOC. J'espère comme meme que ca plaira :) bonne lecture.

**Note 2** : les indications entre () indiquent le début d'un pov, du chiffre de la personne concernée. les (/) indiquent la fin de ce pov.

**Réponses aux reviews :**  
Merci bcp, ca me touche énormément :x  
_Yami-Rose1_ : encore un autre chapitre qui aura mis du temps à venir.. Espérons que tu m'aimeras aussi. Merci pour la review.  
_Leenaren _: certaine ! je veux pas te les prêter :p T'as qu'a aller les piquer dans une autre fic na :p Moi j'en ai encore besoin, j'ai pas fini de les torturer ces ptits bishos. Haaa ce Hee-chan.. Ouais, toujours là pour les autres... Gentil Hee-chan gentil :D.  
_Yuna Chan 02 _: heu.. en fait je crois que tu as mal regardé.. il est bien là le chapitre suivant :D air innocent  
_Shini_ : arf.. ton idée de mail pour les profs est plutôt sympa, mais ça attendra un peu.. en fait l'iceberg a plus important a faire pour le moment :D contente que tu aime ma manière d'écrire en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir. Par contre, désolée d'avance, mais tu risques de nouveau pioncer. J'ai un peu de mal avec l'action en fait.  
_kamara_ : je traine si j'en ai envie d'abord na :p mais t'as eu du courage de tout lire d'un coup.. c'est pas spécialement long, mais peut-être un peu soulant à faorce.. bravo à toi en tout cas. et puis contente que tu aimes !  
_Cholera_ : pas de soucis a te faire ! jamais je n'abandonnerais une de mes fics, même si je dois la termier 15 ans après ! voilà la suite en tout cas.  
_Gayana_ : bonjour bonjour :) contente que tu ai aimé ! ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'intention de la continuer, mais je perds un peu l'inspiration.. mais je n'oublie pas mes lecteurs pour autant ! Et pour le moment j'ai un peu d'inspi :p

**Blabla de début de chapitre :** Je sais que je ne suis pas très rapide dans la publication de mes chapitres, mais je fais de mon mieux... Bonne nouvelle pour vous par contre, les exams, ça m'a motivé, et je vous ai pondu un long chapitre ! pour une fois. La seule chose, c'est que j'ai un peu peur qu'il ne soit pas dans le ton de la fic.. Un peu trop morbide peut-être... Enfin bref, à vous de me le dire :p  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ! 

----- 

**Mekura**

**Chapitre 12: When Demons awake.**

-----

(2)

Je viens tout juste de me réveiller. Je souffle bryamment, ma respiration saccadée faisant écho au silence pesant de la pièce. Je sens le pantalon qui me sert de pyjama me coller aux jambes, et des goutes de sueur perler sur mon torse et mon front. Sous mes mains je peux deviner que le drap est humide. J'ai dû beaucoup m'agiter durant ma phase de sommeil. Constat qui est renforcé par la découverte d'une boule de couvertures dans un coin du lit. Pour une fois je ne me souviens de rien, mais vu mon état, je suis certain que je viens de faire un cauchemar. Cauchemar qui se prolonge, encore et toujours de part ma cécité.

Un souffle glacé vient caresser ma peau nue, et je me mets à trembler malgré moi. La fenêtre a dû rester ouverte. De la main je réussis à désemmêler les couvertures et je me glisse vite dessous. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais à cet instant précis, j'ai peur.  
Peur d'être abandonné.  
Peur de ne pas réussir à survivre.  
Peur aussi de ne plus jamais revoir le visage de mes compagnons.  
La mine toujours joyeuse de Quatre, celle impassible de Trowa, et la colérique de Wufei. Celle de Heero ? Non. Voir le nouveau visage de Heero m'effraye énormément, même si des fois j'en ai envie. Il a tellement changé que ça me fait peur. Et si je ne le reconnaissais pas ? Il ne doit pas beaucoup avoir changé physiquement, mais je le devine plus joyeux, plus ouvert aux émotions. J'imagine que cela doit se refléter sur son visage. Et j'avoue que je suis terrifié de faire réellement la connaissance du nouveau Heero.

Mais ce ne sont que des chimères, de simples utopies. Je suis emprisonné dans mon monde de ténèbres, complètement seul, perdu. Il n'y a plus personne pour me guider vers la sortie. Mon Ange de Lumière a disparu. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je ne faisais plus de cauchemar... Il a chassé mes démons nocturnes de par sa présence, et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je suis de nouveau assaillit. Moi qui me croyais fort, capable de surmonter jusqu'alors toutes les tortures de Oz, mais aussi les nombreux fantômes qui peuplent mon passé. Il semblerait que je me sois lourdement trompé. J'ai beau dire que je suis Shinigami, je n'en reste pas moins un simple adolescent. Du moins je n'en _restais_ pas moins un simple adolescent.

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je suis totalement perdu. J'ai beau chercher, jours après jours, je ne me reconnais plus comme Duo. Duo le soldat. Il en reste des traces bien entendu, mais aujourd'hui je me sens tellement vulnérable ! Je m'efforce de ne pas trop le montrer, et je sais que j'échoue souvent, mais je suis complètement terrifié par ce qu'il m'arrive. Tous les matins j'ouvre les yeux dans un réflexe incontrôlé de ma part. Et tous les matins je me confonds dans ce noir qui me semble toujours plus opressant. L'obscurité m'a choisi, m'a marqué comme son égale, et j'ai beau me débattre, sa prise se resserre inexorablement autour de moi, m'arrachant à mon maigre rayon de lumière, me faisant suffoquer, me renvoyant toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs de mon âme...

Les couvertures ne parviennent pas à me réchauffer malgré leur importante épaisseur, et je me remets à trembler. Suis-je devenu aussi mort à l'interieur de moi-même que plus rien ne peut m'atteindre ? Suis-je devenu complètement gêlé pour en être arrivé là ? J'étais si plein de vie avant... un véritable volcan, toujours en éruption.. Comment ai-je pu changer à ce point en si peu de temps ?

Et d'ailleurs pourquoi suis-je en train de philosopher sur ma vie ? Ai-je à ce point perdu courage ? Pas plus tard qu'hier, je me promettais encore que j'allais m'en sortir, que cette fichue cécité de n'empêcherait pas de vivre ma vie de la manière dont je l'entends, et aujourd'hui je doute de tout. Non, décidémment, je ne me reconnais pas. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de reconcer aussi facilement, pourtant. Mais cette fois-ci j'ai l'impression de ne plus arriver à me battre. Au lieu de continuer à lutter pour sortir la tête de l'eau, je me vois déjà mort, noyé.

Oh God. Je suis d'un fatalisme ce soir moi ! Ou ce matin, parce que j'en n'en sais absolument rien en fait. Je crois que j'ai perdu la notion du temps à rester ainsi plongé dans mes cauchermar, plongé dans ma folie. Si Heero était là, il me secourait un bon coup et m'enverrait m'entraîner pour le remettre les idées en place. Mais voilà, il n'est pas là, et ce détail constitue la majeure partie de mon problème. Depuis quand suis-je autant dépendant de sa présence ?

Heero. Que dirais-tu si tu me voyais dans cet état, prêt à renoncer ? Essayerais-tu encore une fois de me sauver, ou alors abandonnerais-tu toi aussi ? Non je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça ! Jamais tu ne m'a abandonné! Ni les autres d'ailleurs. J'ai confiance en toi. En les autres aussi, bien entendu, mais avec toi, il y a quelque chose de spécial... Comme une force qui m'obligerait à tout faire pour que tu sois fier de moi.. Avec les autres, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. Avec Quatre j'étais un peu apaisé, mais je ne faisais pas d'efforts, restant obstinémment dans mon monde de ténèbres. En ce qui concerne Trowa et Wufei, je ne les ais pas beaucoup vu en fait.. enfin si je peux dire ça comme ça ! Je refusais toujours de les voir, ne voulant pas qu'ils me prennent en pitié ! Et la seule fois où l'on s'est retrouvé tous ensemble, j'ai trouvé le moyen de blesser Wufei... Ce jour là, j'ai fais la connaissance du nouveau Heero. Mais je n'étais pas prêt, pas venant de sa part. Trop de changements..

Je me répète beaucoup, je le sais, un peu comme si j'étais enfermé dans une boucle sans fin... Mais j'ai besoin de trouver des réponses à toutes mes questions. Après tout, si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? Personne, je le sais. Pourquoi ? Parce que même si nous avons tous connu des moments douloureux dans notre vie, aucun n'a du traverser les épreuves qui m'ont été données. Et franchement, je ne les souhaite à personne ! Sauf peut-être aux Ozzies.. Ceux là, je leur ferais connaître le goût de la Mort, je me le promets.. Quand je serais prêt, ils souffriront autant que j'ai pu souffrir !

Une douce chaleur semble alors m'envahir tandis que je formule mes pensées d'espoir et de vengeance. Mais très vite je sens un long frisson me parcourir, et je me blottis encore un peu plus dans mes couvertures, totalement replié sur moi-même. Mais pourquoi faut-il que je repense à toutes ces tortures à cet instant précis moi ? Penser à ces enfoirés de Oz me donne envie de m'en sortir, juste pour leur prouver qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à me briser comme ils le souhaitaient.. mais en même temps... ils me terrifient. Je ne sais que trop bien ce dont ils sont capable, et la seule pensée de me retrouver seul face à eux me donne envie de vomir.

Mais c'est trop tard... Je n'ai plus personne à qui m'accrocher pour garder pied dans la réalité, et de nouveau mon séjour chez Oz défile dans ma tête, sans que je n'arrive à l'en empêcher. Je suis loin d'être guéri..

_Oh god don't forsake me, I need to survive  
/ Oh mon dieu ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin de survivre_ / 

_The unholy vision, the eternal bloody night  
/ La vision impie, l'éternelle nuit sanglante /_

__

Je n'en peux plus. Revivre à chaque fois cet enfer... Pourrais-je une jour réussir à occulter cette partie de mon passé et vivre à nouveau normalement, sans cette peur qui me déchire les entrailles ? J'espère.. Mais pour cela, il faut d'abord que j'arrive à survivre.. et je ne suis pas sûr d'y parvenir.. Pas si je suis seul. Pas si tout le monde m'abandonne. C'est dans ces moments là que je me retrouve face à face avec tous mes demons, sans pouvoir réagir, tétanisé dans cette nuit noire. Ce film qui se rejoue à l'infini sous mes paupières closes, ces images qui me laissent toujours un goût de sang dans la bouche.. Une éternelle nuit sanglante.. Ne m'abandonnez pas.. J'ai besoin de survivre...

_He pronounced the rites, the slimy queen's awake  
/ Il a prononcé les rites, la reine visqueuse s'est éveillée_ / 

_The cause is the sword, my sword in Akron's hands  
/ La cause en est l'épée, mon épée entre les mains d'Akron / _

__

Treize est venu me rendre visite. Une fois. Ni plus, ni moins.  
Jusqu'alors la torture pour me faire parler consistait uniquement à quelques coups. C'est ce jour là que j'ai compris qu'en réalité ils attendaient leur chef pour pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Dieu sait que cette visite a été horrible pour moi. La journée que je considère comme la pire de toute mon existence, et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Cette journée où il s'est approché de moi, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, une de mes nombreuses lames dans la main. Il a stoppé sa démarche féline devant moi, me surplombant de sa haute stature. Un mot plus tard, et je me suis retrouvé entouré de soldats. Peu de temps après, j'étais debout, fermement retenu par deux armoires à glace. Je n'avais plus la force de me défendre, beaucoup trop affaibli par les séances de torture précédentes, mais je ne me suis pas rendu non plus. 

Je n'ai pas crié lorsque la lame froide passa sur mon corps, n'efffectuant aucune interruption, mordant sans pitié ma chair. Je n'ai pas pleuré non plus. Je me suis contenté de serrer les dents et d'ancrer mes yeux dans les siens. Je crois que c'est ce qui l'a véritablement mis en colère.  
Trois petits mots de sa part, et mon destin a été scellé.  
Trois mots que je n'oublierais jamais.  
Trois mots qui sont à l'origine de mon malheur.  
" Apportez la seringue ".

_  
The vomit of evil, the venom of death  
/ Le vomi du mal, le venin de la mort /_

_Is crashing my wisdom, is blocking my legs  
/ Anéantit ma sagesse, paralyse mes jambes /_

_  
_A partir de ce jour là, plus rien n'a été pareil. Ceux qui ne sont pas aveugles ne peuvent pas comprendre, de même que ceux qui n'ont jamais connu la torture. Ils ne savent ce que j'ai du endurer. Je crois que la visite de Treize a donné des idées à mes bourreaux. Désormais ils ne se contentaient plus de me taper dessus jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule, ils faisaient bien pire ! A croire qu'ils aimaient me blesser avec mes propres armes, lacérer ma peau, mais surtout m'humilier.. Les viols ont commencé à peu près en même temps que les autres tortures. Je ne les voyaient pas, désormais plongé dans ce nouveau monde qu'est le mien, mais je les sentais... Je m'efforçais de ne pas pleurer, ni crier, ni même gémir. Leur nouveau jouet s'était transformé en poupée de chiffon, subissant assauts après assauts, tortures après tortures sans jamais se plaindre. Mais le soir, lorsque je savais qu'ils étaient partis, je m'autorisais à vomir le peu que mon estomac contenait. Il faut dire que la bouffe qu'ils me donnaient était tellement infecte que mon estomac avait du mal à la digérer. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. C'était comme si j'évacuais les souffrances de la journées. Ce nouveau traitement a rapidement eu raison de ma santé, qui n'était déjà pas au beau fixe. Je n'avais plus de forces pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Je commençais à sentir la Mort m'appeler et parfois j'avais envie qu'elle me prenne.

_  
They all suck the blood, have ecstasy in pain  
/ Tous sucent le sang, prennent du plaisir dans la douleur /_

_Eating their flesh, devouring their brains  
/ Mangeant leur chair, dévorant leur cerveau /_

__

Plus jamais je ne veux revoir ces images dans ma tête !  
Plus jamais je ne veux ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti pendant ma capture !  
Non, plus jamais.  
Mais il ne suffit pas de vouloir, il faut pouvoir. Sans Heero, mon Ange de Lumière, je ne peux plus. Je veux bien faire un effort pour m'en sortir, mais ainsi perdu dans mes douloureux souvenirs, comment puis-je y arriver ? Heero, je t'en prie, viens me sortir de ce cauchemar ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire ! 

Mais déjà je le ressens de nouveau. Et puis je les entends. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est de nouveu meurtri par tous ces enfoirés ! Ils aimaient ça, et ils me le faisaient assez savoir. Combien de fois ai-je entendu leurs gémissements ? Combien de fois les ai-je entendu hurler de plaisir alors que la douleur me brulait, me consummait de l'intérieur ? Ils se réjouissaient de cette souffrance, en faisaient toujours plus pour leur propre plaisir, tandis que moi, je perdais conscience.

Mais là encore, ils me poursuivaient, peuplant mes rares moments de repos de cauchemar plus horribles les uns que les autres.  
Je voudrais que tout s'arrête ! Qu'ils me fichent la paix une bonne fois pour toute ! Qu'ils sortent de ma tête ! Ils m'ont tout pris, tout. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, ni mon corps, ni mon esprit. Je ne veux pas que cela recommence. Heero...

_Dead and vampires spit out from hell...  
/ Morts et Vampires crachés de l'Enfer..._ / 

_Is the new legion of the lord of the damned  
/ Forment la nouvelle légion du seigneur des damnés /_

__

Je te hais Treize ! Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer ! Même lorsque je suis loin de toi et de ton armée, tu continues à faire de ma vie un enfer ! Je te maudis, toi et tes soldats ! Tu as beau recruter de plus en plus de personnes, tu as beau gagner la confiance des colonies ou autres dirigeants, tu n'en seras pas mieux protégé ce jour là.. Alors vas-y, grandit ton armée ! Continue à les endoctriner avec tes belles paroles ! Fais-en de beaux zombis prêts à te suivre !  
Je n'ai pas peur !  
Je n'ai _plus_ peur !  
Un jour viendra.. et ce jour là...

_The vengeance of the gods, soon their heads will roll  
/ La vengeance des dieux, bientôt leurs têtes rouleront_ / 

_Oh, bringer of chaos... you will pay for all!  
/ Oh, toi qui apporte le chaos... tu paieras pour tout ! /_

__

C'est une promesse que je te fais Treize. Ton armée, même nombreuse ne pourra rien contre la colère du Shinigami ! Dès que je serais prêt, que je pourrais de nouveau me battre ! 

De nouveau je sens la colère envahir mon corps, mais je ne fais rien pour l'arrêter. Au contraire, je l'encourage même ! C'est elle qui va me permettre de me redresser et de donner tout mon possible !

J'ai l'impression que mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines. J'ai chaud ! Horriblement chaud même ! Dingue comme je change de température à volonté moi ! Il y a a peine quelques minutes je grelottais encore de froid, tandis que je me remémorais de mauvais souvenir, et maintenant que je suis ivre de vengeance je meurs de chaud.. J'ai comme l'impression qu'un truc cloche. Bah tant pis ! Je préfère sincèrement maudire Treize et ses soldats plutôt que de m'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment.

_Bowels' rain around me, brothers mutilated  
/ Les entrailles pleuvent autour de moi, frères mutilés_ / 

_Oh disfigured faces, flying army and bones  
/ Oh, visages défigurés, volant armées et ossements /_

__

Je visualise déjà le carnage... Moi au centre, armé d'une faux, les cheveux détachés flottants au vent.. Et autour de moi, des corps. Partout. Mutilés. Déchiquetés. Tranchés. Et tout ça serait mon oeuvre.  
Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça me fait rire. Je suis en train de rire comme un dément, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je crois que c'est nerveux. 

Quant à ce beau massacre, je sais que je ne suis pas prêt à le réaliser. Mais alors qu'est ce que je peux-être impatient ! Je ne suis pas particulièrement sadique, ni même morbide à ce point ! Seulement, j'ai trop souffert, ils doivent payer ! Et la seule vision que je me fais du futur est cette scène. Et je sais que je n'aurais aucun remord à l'avoir fait.

_Fuck you bloody bastard, demon's raped soul  
/ Va au diable bâtard sanglant, âme violée de démon_ / 

_Die into oblivion with your shitty sons  
/ Crève dans l'oubli toi et tes fils merdeux /_

__

En fait, il n'y a qu'une chose qui satisferait mon besoin de vengeance... Une seule petite chose. Après avoir masacré toute l'armée d'Oz, je voudrais m'occuper personnellement de sa majesté Treize Kushrenanda. Et le faire souffrir. Le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de l'achever. Oh oui, le faire souffrir autant qu'il m'a fait souffrir moi ! Et je le regarderais, au delà de la barrière que constitue ma cécité. Je le verrais se tordre de douleur au sol, me suppliant, moi, son bourreau. Mais je ne pardonne pas facilement. Il mourra après avoir vécu d'atroces souffrances. Après tout il faut bien qu'il sache ce qu'il nous fait subir non ? 

Et une fois que son corps sans vie reposera à mes pieds, une fois que la paix sera rétablie, une fois que tout le monde aura oublié Oz, alors là, seulement, j'estimerais que ma vengeance a été accomplie. Pas avant.

De nouveau je me mets à rire tel un fou, avant qu'une main ne m'aggrippe, me tirant en avant. Je me retrouve collé contre le torse de quelqu'un et cela suffit à me stopper net, à me calmer... Ma colère s'en va peu à peu, tout comme les images meurtrières qui m'avaient traversé l'esprit. J'oublie aussi toutes mes frayeurs, tout ce qui me paralysait. Et tout ceci, une seule personne a le don de le faire.

Heero, tu es revenu...

Je n'ai pas le temps de poser la moindre question qu'il m'embrasse délicatement le front, avant de se coucher à mes côtés, me serrant fort contre lui, me carressant de temps en temps le dos. Je n'ai plus envie de penser à rien, je suis bien ici, à ses côtés.. Je voudrais que ce moment dure éternellement...

La fatigue s'empare de nouveau de moi sans que je ne me l'explique. Je m'endors sur les quelques paroles de mon Ange de Lumière, totalement rassuré.

- Dors Duo, tu as de la fièvre. Je veille sur toi.

(/2) 

-----


End file.
